


A.D.

by Tea_alchemist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Necromancie, maitre de la mort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_alchemist/pseuds/Tea_alchemist
Summary: Harry n'a jamais été seul, il a toujours eu Ariana - même si celle-ci est morte depuis longtemps. Il a aussi deux emplois qui le gardent constamment en danger. Et constamment occupé. Il risque d'arriver au bal les mains vident et repartir célibataire si ça continue ainsi.





	A.D.

**Author's Note:**

> Voici mon fic de Nanowrimo 2018! Il y a probablement plusieurs fautes de grammaires (et en général) malgré les efforts de ma beta, Sombraline, et je suis assez certaine d'avoir changer le nom du frère de Albus, mais si vous pouvez ignorer ces petits défauts je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Les kudos sont appréciés!

 

A.D.

 

 

Le passé D'Albus Dumbledore

 

Ils disent aux Aurors que c'est un accident. Que Ariana était malade, depuis longtemps, qu'elle a perdu le contrôle.

 

Et c'est la vérité.

 

Mais pas toute la vérité. Pas la plus importante.

 

Ce que Albus ne dit pas, ce qu'il empêche Albert de dire, c'est qu'il a-

 

Quelqu'un dépose l'urne de cendres dans la terre et il a l'absurde besoin de leur dire d'arrêter, de ne pas enterrer sa sœur, de- De quoi? Il ne sait pas, il ne sait plus.

 

Le soleil est éblouissant, le ciel bleu. Une des dernières vrai journée d'été avant que l'automne ne s'installe plus fermement. Il fait chaud avec leurs vêtements noirs. Il déteste l'absence de couleur, la lourdeur du tissu, l'odeur de renfermé qui s'est glissé dans les coutures. Il n'a pas mis cette tenue depuis l'enterrement de leur mère mais ce n'était pas il y a si longtemps. Pas assez que pour laisser à l'odeur le temps de s'installer, sûrement.

 

Quatre mois plus tôt, il était la star de Poudlard, le diplômé avec le plus de chance de succès. Il avait un tendre garçon qu'il aimait embrasser, une dizaine de fantastiques amis, un brillant futur étalé à ses pieds.

 

Quand sa mère était morte il lui en avait voulu. Amèrement. Il s'était senti comme si ses ailes avaient été coupées, sa baguette cassée, son souffle volé. Et Albertforth qui avait été si prêt à porter ce qui l'accablait. Albertforth qui pensait que s'occuper d'Ariana était un privilège et pas une obligation, qui le rendait furieux.

 

Une dame parle, récite quelque chose. Quelqu'un grave une inscription dans la pierre.

 

La vérité est qu'il avait considéré l'offre de son frère. Avait sérieusement pensé à lui permettre d'abandonner son éducation pour que Albus puisse voyager et lui laisser ses devoirs familiaux. La vérité est qu'il a cru, pour un instant, au milieu du chaos, qu'il serait si soulagé si Ariana n'était plus son problème, si elle était-

 

Morte.

 

Et ce n'est pas le cas. Elle est enterré dans une urne sous la terre, a cessé d'exister et il n'est pas _soulagé_. Il n'est pas _libre_. Il a laisser Gellert la tuer, trouvant une excuse pour lui avant même que le sort ait été lancé. Ariana est dangereuse. Elle est presque une Obscurial. Elle a tué maman. Elle pourrait tous nous tuer. Elle n'était jamais supposé vivre si longtemps. Elle ne peut pas être contrôlée.

 

La cérémonie est terminée et il se tourne juste a temps que pour recevoir le poing de Albert dans le visage. Quelque chose se casse et il sent le sang couler, chaud sur ses lèvres, humide dans sa main. Les larmes qui lui montent aux yeux sont pour une toute autre douleur.

 

-C'est ta faute, souffle son frère, ignorant l'assemblé choquée de sorciers et sorcières les regardant. C'est ta faute!

 

Et ça. Ça c'est la vérité.

 

On essaye de soigner son nez, un peu plus tard, mais il refuse. N'arrive pas à accepter.

 

…

 

Il tient jusqu'à Noël.

 

Albertforth refuse de retourner a l'école et étudie pour ses Buses à la maison, sans jamais accepter ses offres de l'aider. Ils visitent les tombes de leur mère, père et sœur mais jamais ensemble, mangent à différentes heures, lisent dans différentes pièces.

 

Ses amis lui offrent leurs condoléances, le visitent. Un professeur utilise ses connexions pour l'aider à trouver un emploi et Albus essaye. Il se lève tout les matin et s'habille et va travailler et répond quand on lui parle. Il paye les factures et évite son frère. Quand il neige il allume un feu, quand il pleut il ferme les fenêtres. Il garde son abonnement à la Gazette même s'il ne l'ouvre plus.

 

Il a une vague idée de retourner à Poudlard, où tout allait bien. On parle qu'une position d'assistant va bientôt s'ouvrir, pour le cours de Métamorphose. Un matin il prend son courage à deux mains et essaye de convaincre son frère que ce serait pour le mieux. Qu'ils retournent tout les deux au château l'année suivante. Qu'ils vendent la maison et s'achètent un nouveau départ. Comme ils ont fait toute leur vie. Un nouveau village, un nouveau toit. Peut-être dans une ville pour une fois. Ils n'ont plus rien à cacher. Plus personne à protéger.

 

Albertforth lui dit qu'il va acheter un troupeau de chèvre et qu'il ne sait pas pourquoi Albus est encore là.

 

Noël, avant, était magique. D'une toute autre manière que les sorts et les potions. Tout petit son père les amenait faire de la luge et, plus tard, sa mère avait pris l'habitude de leur raconter des histoires de son pays, d'anciennes légendes amérindiennes qui les envoûtaient inévitablement.

 

Quand il se lève ce matin-là un aigle a deux tête est perché à sa fenêtre. Et dans l'enveloppe qu'il lui amène il y a une simple carte postale d'un village perdu près des Alpes.

 

Le symbole des Reliques de la Mort est encré à l'arrière.

 

C'est un porte-au-loin. Il le sait immédiatement. Sans nul doute illégal. Juste pour lui.

 

Gellert l'attend. Gellert et tous leurs plans, leurs rêves et idées et espoirs.

 

Gellert qui a tué Ariana mais seulement parce qu'Albus l'a laissé le faire.

 

Il passe la journée à ne pas peser le pour et le contre. À soigneusement ne pas y songer. À prétendre qu'aujourd'hui est une journée comme les autres. À ignorer le cadeau que Albertforth a refuser d'ouvrir.

 

Quand il presse la carte contre son cœur il n'a pas de valise de remplie ou de lettre d'adieu d'écrite. Il n'a pas d'arguments logiques à donner pour sa décision. Et c'en est à peine une, une décision.

 

S'il doit donner une explication et qu'il se sent honnête il dira qu'il ne peut pas respirer, que ses ailes ont été coupées. Qu'il n'y a plus rien, juste un grand vide emplit de cauchemars.

 

Que cette seule carte de Gellert, ce simple signe de vie, ressemble à un dernier espoir. Sa dernière chance.

 

Qu'il sait que son frère sera plus heureux sans lui. (Que ce n'est pas Ariana qui aurait dû mourir ce jour-là.)

 

Il active la carte dans un élan d'émotion.

 

Et le futur change pour de bon.

 

Mais peut être pas pour le meilleur.

 

…

 

Le Présent de Harry Potter

 

\- C'est important Evans! Je veux ça fait d'ici se soir!

 

Il relève un sourcil et Seamus grimace mais hoche la tête. Sur son bureau sa pile de dossier - qui ne tient que par magie – vacille et il soupire. Il suppose que tout ces gens devront attendre. Une fois de plus.

 

Il ne peut, après tout, pas ignorer une mission au ruban mauve. Mauve signifie qu'un Noble est concerné.

 

Bien sûr ils ne reçoivent jamais aucune demande sérieuse de leur part. Les Aurors ne leur refilent que leurs problèmes les plus insignifiant. La dernière fois il a dû aller dé-gnomer un jardin. Il est assez certain qu'il y a des jardiniers pour ça.

 

Cette fois-ci la tâche n'est pas moins ridicule.

 

\- Retrouver un chaton perdu?

\- Un jeune fléreur, techniquement, défend Seamus sans trop de conviction. Et il n'appartient pas à n'importe qui.

 

Draco Malefoy. Non, en effet. Pas n'importe qui. Une lecture plus détaillée du parchemin explique que l'animal a joué avec un ancien objet magique (détails invisibles – pour personnel autorisé seulement) et a disparu. On l'a tracé jusque dans le Parc National de Northumberland.

 

\- Il ne 'reste plus qu'à fouiller le parc'? Finit-il de lire tout haut, incrédule malgré lui. Ils sont sérieux?

\- D'ici ce soir, confirme Seamus.

Il imagine la tâche qui, vraiment, pourrait prendre des mois de dur labeur et une protestation se forme à l'arrière de sa gorge, le début d'un refus parce qu'il a mieux à faire, parce que c'est impossible, parce qu'au milieu de sa pile un Moldu a posé une plainte sérieuse, a demandé de l'aide, va sans doute se faire tuer si personne ne fait rien et ce n'est même pas le cas le plus urgent sur son bureau. Le Fléreur de Draco Malefoy peut attendre.

 

Il serre les dents et ravale tous les mots.

 

Seamus est un ami. Un bon patron. Mais il y a une bonne chance qu'il le reporterait pour 'propos inapproprié' ou 'attitude rebelle'.

 

Il a mieux à faire que se plaindre et passer la nuit en prison.

 

Comme fouiller un parc national. (Comme arriver à l'heure chez Borgin et Beurk. Ce qui n'arrivera pas.)

 

…

 

Quand Harry a sept ans, Severus lui dit qu'il est trop vieux maintenant pour un ami imaginaire.

 

\- Une, corrige-t-il, par habitude.

 

Severus est rarement... attentionné, envers lui. Patient, oui. Mais c'est rare qu'il s'agenouille devant lui et lui porte une telle attention.

 

\- Quand j'avais ton âge j'ai rencontré ta mère. Elle a changé toute ma vie. Si tu veux rencontrer une personne aussi importante que Lily est pour moi, tu dois te concentrer sur ce qui est vrai. Ne t'invente pas d'amis. Trouve un ou une vraie personne qui en vaut la peine. Compris?

 

Il comprend.

 

Le problème est qu'il ne fait pas semblant. Le problème est qu'il n'a pas une si grande imagination.

 

Ariana est froide et souvent silencieuse et presque toujours triste.

 

Mais elle est très vraie. Autant que lui.

 

…

 

Le parc est encore plus immense qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Même en hiver tout est magnifique – peut-être _parce que_ c'est l'hiver. Le ciel est couvert, le vent glacé souffle sans obstacles pour le ralentir. Il n'y a que lui et sa carte.

 

Et, il espère, Scorpius le Fléreur quelque part.

 

S'il n'y avait pas un temps limite il aimerait être ici. Admirer les chutes d'eaux, observer le paysage, s'arrêter pour une tasse de thé dans l'un des minuscule villages.

 

À la place il scanne systématiquement chaque kilomètre carré, Transplane au prochain, scanne et recommence, la carte noircissant tout endroit déjà fouillé.

 

Bien sûr, le fléreur pourrait être a la limite d'un de ses scannes et traverser dans une zone déjà vérifier juste après qu'il soit partit, rendant tout son travail inutile. Mais que faire d'autre? Les Aurors ont déjà essayer toutes les méthodes de recherches possible et n'ont rien eu de plus précis que le parc entier. Parfois, quand on cherche un aiguille, il faut étaler la botte de foin et tout simplement chercher.

 

Alors c'est ce qu'il fait.

 

Il transplane, cherche, transplane, cherche et recommence, encore et encore. Au bout de quelques heures sans résultats il n'a plus besoin de prononcé l'incantation. Quand l'après-midi achève et que l'hiver a cesser d'être charmant pour devenir simplement trop froid et les paysages se brouillent devant lui, il n'a même plus besoin de sa baguette.

 

Lorsqu'il obtient un résultat positif au sortilège il lui faut un moment pour comprendre ce que la magie lui dit.

 

_Scorpius répéré, 913 mètres a sa gauche. Juste un peu au nord du Mur D'Hadrian._

 

Doigts raidit par le froid il se dépêche de sortir sa baguette, de répéter le même sort et... obtient le même résultat. Il a actuellement trouvé le chat. Ce qui veut dire pas de réprimande officielle, pas de diminution temporaire de salaire, pas besoin de passer demain a faire la même chose. Ou toute la nuit.

 

Il a presque réussi. Il lui suffit d'attraper Scorpius et retourner au bureau et ensuite-

 

Il vérifie l'heure et un sourire craque ses lèvres gelées. Il a encore le temps. Il s'était résigné mais il a encore le temps. La boutique sera encore ouverte. Il faut juste qu'il se dépêche.

 

…

 

Harry sait qu'il y a quelque chose de froid en lui. Qu'il est... différent.

 

Ariana dit qu'il y a un voile entre elle et la vie. Elle dit qu'il est le seul qu'elle voit clairement. Qu'il est une vraie personne. Que tout le reste ne sont qu'ombres et brouillard.

 

Harry... Harry ne voit pas toujours le voile. Parfois celui-ci s'écarte devant lui et ce qui est mort n'est pas différent de ce qui ne l'est pas.

 

Parfois il oublie s'il est vivant ou pas. Ce qui est important ou pas. Ce qui est vrai dans le maintenant et pas ce qui était vrai avant.

 

Alors il se fait une liste. Une liste de personne qu'il voit clairement.

 

Une liste de vrais personnes, qui comptent vraiment.

 

Et souvent, par nécessité, le reste ne sont qu'ombres.

 

…

 

Il est a 47 mètres de sa cible quand il atteint la ligne noir. Quand un arbre tend un branche et révèle la pancarte d'interdiction. Zone en Quarantaine.

 

Même si'l voulait faire un pas de plus et passer la ligne il ne pourrait pas.

 

Son sang n'est pas le bon. Tout ce qui traverse la limite et n'est pas Pur meurt.

 

Il y a plusieurs zones similaires, partout au Royaume-Uni et en Europe. Des retranchement de rebelles, de Moldus, qui ont été encerclés, maudits et tués. Des malédictions si puissantes qu'elles se sont libérées de leur incantateurs et refusent maintenant d'être bannies. Des cercles de territoires perdus, interdits, hors d'atteintes. Sauf pour les sorciers sans Moldus dans leur ancêtres et les créatures de magie.

 

Comme un Fléreur au pedigree impeccable.

 

\- Scorpius?

 

Il attend un moment. Le félin se rapproche de lui, selon l'enchantement de sa carte, mais il ne voit rien. Juste la plaine, la neige, des rochers. Une illusion.

 

\- Scorpius, mon nom est Harry Evans. J'ai été envoyé pour te raccompagner chez toi. Pourrais-tu venir me rejoindre s'il-te-plaît?

 

Le fléreur s'approche, frôle la ligne, doit être assez prêt de lui qu'il pourrait le caresser s'il tendait le bras, mais ne traverse pas de son côté.

 

Harry n'est pas certain si c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas ou parce qu'il ne peut pas. Il reste un certain temps, espérant qu'une solution se présente a lui, mais rien ne lui vient a l'esprit. S'il accio Scorpius ou tente de le forcer à sortir par toute autre manière, celui-ci pourrait se faire tuer par la barrière.

 

\- Je vais alerter les Aurors, promet-il finalement. Ils te sortiront sûrement de là, n'aies pas peur!

 

Entrer dans une quarantaine est ridiculement dangereux. Pourtant il est assez certain de dire la vérité : on ne refuse rien a un Malefoy.

 

Il repart un peu inquiet pour la créature. Il ne sait même pas si le fléreur peut l'entendre. Peut-être juste le sentir?

 

\- J'ai fais tout ce que je peux, se rappelle-t-il. J'ai trouvé son emplacement exact. Le reste est hors de mon pouvoir.

 

Son pouvoir est parfois si limité.

 

Il espère que Scorpius n'a pas trop froid.

 

Avant de partir il transforme son mouchoir en couverture et le lance de l'autre côté de la ligne.

 

Juste parce qu'il ne peut pas faire grand chose ne veut pas dire qu'il ne devrait pas faire ce qu'il peut.

 

…

 

Seamus n'est pas heureux qu'il revienne les bras vide et les Aurors le regarde avec suspicion quand il explique avoir approché une zone interdite. Harry pense à sa pile de dossier et refuse de se sentir... coupable ou incompétent ou ce qu'un bon employé devrait ressentir.

 

Il est désolé pour Scorpius, potentiellement prisonnier de la quarantaine, et il est désolé pour les Malefoy mais il a fait sa part.

 

Il est davantage désolé quand il arrive devant Borgin et réalise qu'il est trop tard. Un écriteau indique que la boutique est fermé pour la nuit et toutes les lumières sont éteintes. Il aperçoit un vendeur au travers de l'épaisse vitrine mais celui-ci fait semblant de ne pas le voir agiter le bras.

 

Le vent siffle entre les bâtisses, s'infiltre dans ses vêtements et il frissonner, croise les bras et baisse la tête. Il est probablement temps qu'il rentre chez lui. Il a sept semaines avant le Bal. Il lui reste du temps, peu importe ce que cette voyante lui a dit. Hermione l'a averti que Trelawney a une terrible réputation.

 

C'est juste... qu'une partie de lui la croit. Peut-être qu'il ne trouvera jamais le cadeau parfait a temps.

 

Peut être que ses lèvres ne toucheront jamais celles de George.

 

_Peut être que je suis trop dramatique._

 

S'il ne fait pas attention il va finir comme Ron et Hermione, à se tourner autour sans jamais oser avouer leur affection. Harry refuse d'hésiter encore plus longtemps. Il a vingt-sept ans. Si il veut être marier avant ses quarante ans il doit se dépêcher. S'il veut éviter que quelqu'un d'autre gagne le cœur de George il doit faire quelque chose. Et vite.

 

Et il va commencer par aller acheter à souper pour lui et Hermione. Puis il va la supplier de l'aider a trouver le cadeau parfait. Une boutique fermée ne va pas l'arrêter. Même si c'est la sixième fois que ça lui arrive en deux semaines.

 

Détermination renouvelée, il laisse quelque noises à la harpie qui mendie au coin de la rue et tourne en direction des restaurants.

 

…

 

Le rat tremble devant le regard vermillon de son maître.

 

Il ne sait pas comment il en est arrivé là. Comment il a réussi à éviter la mort si longtemps, pourquoi servir le leader d'une rébellion voué a l'échec est moins dangereux qu'obéir aux Rois-Sorciers et suivre les lois de leur société.

 

Tout ce qu'il sait est que toute sa vie la mort la poursuivit et toute sa vie il a chercher a l'éviter. Il a mit toute sa foi dans son sixième sens, celui qui l'aide à rester la tête hors de l'eau. Mais bientôt il n'y aura nulle part où aller. Bientôt jouer l'espion ne sera pas suffisant.

 

Il doit choisir. Pas, pour une fois, quel chemin emprunter pour survivre. Non, il doit choisir a qui tendre de l'aide. Choisir à quel rat sa mort servira.

 

C'est plus facile qu'il n'a envisagé, de donner.

 

Si quelqu'un peut être immortel, il veut que ce soit un Seigneur, pas un Roi. Il veut que ce soit cet être cruel et passionné, celui qui ne promet pas la sécurité que Peter aime tant mais le chaos. La liberté.

 

Peter peut imaginer survivre dans l'univers de Lord Voldemort.

 

Il ne fait que suffoquer dans celui de Dumbledore, celui de Grindewald.

 

Alors il s'agenouille et rassemble son courage et prend sa décision. Pour la première fois il se sent vraiment un membre de la Rébellion. Un Mangemort.

 

\- Maître. J'ai découvert l'emplacement de la Pierre Philosophale.

 

…

 

Il a deux solides repas et une demie bouteille de vin en main quand il ressort des Compagnions, certain que son offrande lui attira la faveur d'Hermione.

 

Il y a aussi beaucoup plus d'activité dans la rue que lorsqu'il est rentré. Un groupe s'est amassé autour d'un cordon de sécurité et il entend John, un des plus vieux gardes de sa division, leur dire fermement de continuer leur chemin. Ce qu'il devrait faire. Il devrait transplaner chez lui tout de suite. Ce n'est pas son problème – sa journée est terminée.

 

Il pense a son fauteuil, à ses plans et ferme les yeux, se prépare à tourner la cheville et-

 

\- Harry!

 

Et c'est Sirius qui l'appelle alors il rouvre les yeux et se tourne vers son parrain. Celui-ci court presque vers lui, l'air aussi soulagé qu'épuisé. Il a du sang sur une de ses manche et ses cheveux ont été soigneusement attaché pour rester hors de ses yeux.

 

\- Sirius, j'allais justement rentrer chez moi-

 

Deux mains se posent sur ses épaules et son parrain le regarde droit dans les yeux.

 

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

 

Refuser n'est même pas une possibilité. Il ne peut jamais dire non à sa famille. (Ce qui, selon Ron et Hermione, est la plus grande source de ses problème. Et des leurs.)

 

\- Bien sûr.

\- Excellent! Suis-moi, elle est derrière le pub.

 

…

 

Il a neuf ans quand Frank Londubat disparaît. Alice, sa femme, est morte d’inquiétude. Il est mort, ils en sont tous assez certain. Mais le comment et le quand la torturent. Harry la regarde, quelques semaines plus tard, assise dans leur cuisine, les yeux cerné de noir, penchée sur une tasse de thé, les mains de sa mère sur les siennes et se dit qu'il peut trouver la réponse. Qu'il peut essayer.

 

Alors lui aussi il tend la main a Alice Londubat et pose ses yeux de l'autre côté du voile.

 

Et les adultes le regardent avec confusion. Puis ils tournent leurs regards horrifiés vers l'apparition torturée de Frank Londubat.

 

Frank Londubat qui a tenu bon jusque la veille. Qui a résister interrogations après interrogations. Qui maintenant révèle ses secrets à Harry sans hésitation. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

 

Il trouve les réponses au comment et quand et pourquoi. Aucunes d'entre elles n'apportent le moindre confort a Alice.

 

Sa mère toutefois... Sa mère le regarde et il y a de la vie dans ses yeux. Une ferveur qu'il n'a jamais vu avant. Elle lui sourit et pour la première fois il hésite à rendre l'expression.

 

…

 

Sirius l’entraîne derrière le cordon de sécurité, prend le sac de ses mains et le confie a quelqu'un. Il est assez certain qu'il ne reverra jamais son souper. Ou du moins pas le vin.

 

L'arrière du pub est illuminé et l'odeur de magnésium est forte – ils ont déjà pris les photographies nécessaires. Par terre, au milieu de la neige à moitié fondue, une adolescente est étalée. Son cou a été tordu, ses poignets attachés. Il lui manque un soulier. Sa robe déchirée laisse deviner ce qui lui a été fait.

 

\- Rivers! Je m'occupe du reste, tu peux remballer le matériel.

 

L'autre Auror hausse les épaules, regard vide et épuisé, et accepte facilement. En quelques minutes les orbes de lumières sont remis dans leurs boites, les preuves sont sécurisées et Rivers parti.

 

Sirius s'assure que le garde a la foule sous contrôle mais celle-ci est déjà entrain de se disperser. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était le premier meurtre du mois. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était quelqu'un d'important qui est mort.

 

Une fois John assuré que Sirius s'occupera du corps et reparti, Harry s'accroupit a côté de la victime. Les semelles de ses souliers frôlent le sang. Il enlève un de ses gants et plie quelques fois ses doigts pour encourager sa circulation.

 

Elle est si pâle. Les larmes ont séché sur son visage et luisent sous la lumière restante.

 

Il n'a vraiment pas envie de la rappeler. Pas ici. Pas là où elle est morte il y a peut être une heure à peine.

 

Mais plus il attend plus ce sera difficile.

 

Sirius s'accroupit un peu plus loin, plume et parchemin flottants à côté de lui, et lui adresse un hochement de tête. Il est prêt.

 

Harry suppose qu'il l'est aussi.

 

Il respire, expire et pose le bout de ses doigts sur l'épaule exposée de la sorcière.

 

…

 

Quand sa mère le présente au Seigneur des Ténèbres celui-ci sait déjà qui il est. Lily lui a promit que son fils pouvait être utile à la cause et il veut une démonstration.

 

Alors Harry le fait. Parce que c'est ce qu'on lui ordonne, parce qu'il veut faire plaisir à sa mère, parce qu'il veut aider. Il invoque qui on lui demande, questionne la personne, les force à répondre. Ces âmes le détestent, refuseraient de coopérer si elles le pouvaient. Ils sont ennemis il suppose, même s'il ne se rappelle pas avoir choisi de l'être. Et, comme lui dit Voldemort, leur souffrance n'a pas d'importance.

 

Ce ne sont pas de vraies personnes. Ces âmes ne sont pas sur sa liste.

 

Il ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir pitié ou des regrets.

 

Sa mère est fière et satisfaite, c'est ce qui compte. Et lorsqu'elle meurt un an plus tard il accepte le tatouage des Mangemorts sans protester. C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu. C'est ce que Severus lui dit de faire. C'est ce que Voldemort lui ordonne.

 

On encre un crâne et un serpent sur sa joue et Ariana le regarde et, pendant longtemps, ne dit rien.

 

…

 

Plus la mort est récente, plus il est facile d'invoquer une âme. Celle d'Antoinette répond a son appel et avec un effort il la rend visible au travers du Voile.

 

Ça prend de l'énergie, de la magie. L'invoquer n'est pas sans prix. Ses doigts, pressés contre le cadavre, sont paralysés. Sachant par expérience ne pas devoir rester connecté trop longtemps il pose les questions de Sirius et l'incite a répondre.

 

Elle est venu de France pour retrouver son père biologique, un moldu qui a eu une aventure avec une sorcière née-moldue. Après des semaines de recherches elle l'avait trouvé mort et était venu au pub pour contacter sa mère et s'était laissé tenter par un verre d'alcool. Pour lui donner du courage. Pour un peu de réconfort.

 

Trois garçons l'avait traîné un peu plus tard par la porte arrière.

 

Harry préférerait ne pas entendre les détails, ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir les preuve sur le corps devant lui. Les descriptions qu'elle donne ne lui disent heureusement rien.

 

Le moment où Sirius lui fait signe qu'il a tout ce qu'il lui faut, Harry se dépêche de la remercier et la laisser retourner dans l'au-delà. L'allée vacille un moment quand il se relève, son bras endolori, mais après une poignée de secondes il va déjà mieux.

 

\- Tu penses pouvoir les arrêter?

 

Sirius lui adresse un sourire qui semble douloureux et hausse les épaules. Ils savent tout les deux que personne d'autre n'essayera d'avoir justice pour la sorcière. Pour une sang-mêlée qui a fugué pour retrouver un moldu.

 

\- Je ferais de mon mieux. J'ai une meilleur chance maintenant.

 

Son parrain le serre brièvement dans ses bras, le remerciant et s'excusant sans avoir besoin d'un seul mot. Harry pour sa part lui rappelle qu'il lui doit maintenant un repas au restaurant – sa façon de dire que tout va bien – et lui promet de le revoir bientôt.

 

Il tourne le talon, la cheville et c'est un soulagement de transplaner, même si ses mains sont vides.

 

…

 

Il rêve d'un jour d'été, le soleil est une chaleureuse caresse sur sa peau, un murmure d'étourneaux joue dans les arbres. Une grande maison est un peu plus loin et il sait qu'elle est remplie de sa famille. Sa robe est neuve mais il n'a pas peur de la salir – elle est enchanté. Elle est confortable, tout est confortable et un souffle de magie vient jouer sur ses doigts, tourne autour de lui. Les petites pierres blanches et grises du jardin s'assemblent et forment des personnages et il les fait danser autour de lui.

 

Ariana apparaît devant lui, portant son apparence.

 

Maintenant qu'il y pense il n'a jamais porté de robe de sa vie.

 

\- C'est un souvenir, dit-elle avec sa voix a lui.

\- Un bon souvenir.

 

Il fait valser deux des êtres de pierre.

 

\- Oui. Mais dans un instant quelqu'un va m'interpeller. Après ça tout va changer.

 

Il connaît ce genre de rêve, ceux qui se transforment en cauchemars. Alors il prend sa propre main, la main d'Ariana et se concentre, se réveille.

 

Deux hiboux sont dans sa chambre. Posés près de lui et, selon toute apparence, prêt à s'entre-tuer. Il se dépêche de les calmer avant qu'ils ne réveillent Hermione – il fait totalement noir et elle est sûrement encore endormie.

 

Les deux hiboux lui jettent des regards méprisants avant de s'en aller, passant au travers de la fenêtre. Avec un effort il allume sa lampe de chevet, s’asseoit au bord de son lit et ouvre son courrier.

 

La première lettre est du bureau des Aurors et lui demande de se présenter chez les Malefoy - qui veulent entendre son rapport sur Scorpius en personne. On lui suggère fortement de ne pas faire honte à son département.

 

La deuxième lettre est de la part des Malefoy eux-mêmes et insiste qu'il vienne immédiatement.

 

Un rapide tempus indique que l'aurore est encore loin. Ridiculement loin. Il a a peine dormi.

 

Un instant il envisage se recoucher. Les Malefoy ne veulent certainement pas le voir si tôt le matin? Il pourrait-

 

Sa Marque bouge sur son visage. Les écailles tatouées du serpent glissent si près de sa paupière qu'il doit cligner des yeux et un message se forme dans sa tête. On l'attend au _Manoir Jedusor, aujourd'hui, avant le coucher du soleil_.

 

Ils sont presque en décembre. À cinq heures le soleil sera coucher. Et il doit aller au travail. Non seulement ses dossiers l'attendent mais maintenir un comportement normal est important. S'il veut partir plus tôt du travail il doit arriver plus tôt. Et doit donc régler sa visite chez les Malefoy le plus vite possible.

 

Ils ont dit immédiatement. Obéir n'est pas impoli.

 

Avec un bâillement il s'étire, se relève et va prendre sa douche. Dormir est... Dormir n'est pas si nécessaire. Un bon espresso italien et il sera en pleine forme.

 

Qui sait, avec de la chance il pourra peut être aller acheter un cadeau pour George pendant sa pause de midi.

 

…

 

Le Manoir Malefoy est magnifique. Il ne le voit que de loin, dans la noirceur et au travers de la grille d'entrée et malgré tout c'est évident. Les jardins sont dignes du palais et il aperçoit une fontaine ayant la forme d'un immense chêne argenté. Il regrette presque de ne pas avoir son appareil photo avec lui.

 

Il regrette presque qu'on ne le laisse pas rentrer.

 

Draco Malefoy l'attend devant la grille, emmitouflé dans une cape et un chapeau de fourrure qui valent probablement plus que son appartement.

 

\- Harry Evans?

\- C'est moi. Je viens de recevoir le hibou-

\- Suis moi!

 

L'héritier des Malefoy ne lui donne pas l'option d'hésiter. Il l'attrape par l'avant-bras et le tire un peu plus loin de l'entrée, derrière une haie de cèdres.

 

\- Tu as trouvé Scorpius?

 

Ça sonne presque comme une accusation mais il confirme que oui.

 

\- Le pauvre doit être terrorisé, coincé dans ce piège à sang-de-bourbe!

\- Je suis certain que les aurors pourront le sortir de là très bientôt-

\- Non. Ces idiots sont tous des incapables. Ils clâment que c'est impossible. Je ne sais pas comment mais ils ont même convaincu père et mère que ça ne valait pas la peine. Un trop grand risque? Ils sont payés pour prendre des risques! Je vais tous les faire renvoyer.

 

Malefoy donne un coup de pied dans la neige, poings serrés et Harry prend soin de rester impassible. Les nobles sont parfois impossibles a prédire. Ils peuvent rager contre les aurors, le conseil, le système un moment et attaquer un sorcier qui fait pareil une seconde plus tard.

 

Le blond respire lourdement un moment avant de retrouver son calme et se tourner vers lui, yeux gris brillant dans la pénombre.

 

\- Tu vas nous transplaner aussi près de Scorpius que tu peux.

\- Pardon?

\- Je refuse de l'abandonner et suis entouré de lâches. La seule solution est d'aller le chercher moi-même. Tu seras mon guide et mon garde, Evans.

 

Il dit ça sur un ton si impérieux, si suffisant que Harry s'imagine le pousser tête première dans la haie et repartir. Son attitude a clairement besoin d'être ajustée.

 

Seules des années passées à tenir sa langue lui permettent de garder son expression neutre. Il serre les dents pour enfermer son sarcasme et hoche la tête.

 

Malefoy attrape de nouveau son bras et Harry se concentre, entend la voix sévère de sa raison lui dire que désartibuler quelqu'un d'aussi puissant est absolument hors de question, tourne son talon, sa cheville. Sa magie s'accroche à celle de Malefoy et ils tournent-

 

Tournent et atterrissent un instant plus tard dans une plaine obscure, au bord de la limite. L'arbre secoue son écriteau dans leur direction et Harry hausse les épaules, un peu désolé. Si ce n'en était qu'à lui il ne serait pas revenu.

 

\- Scorpius est de l'autre côté?

 

Il fait plus sombre ici que chez les Malefoy. L'expression de Draco est difficile a lire mais le timbre de sa voix a changé et Harry se laisse légèrement relaxer. Il semble moins furieux. Un peu plus anxieux. Inquiet.

 

Si Hedwige était prisonnière d'une zone interdite, ou kidnappée, Harry voudrait la sauver lui aussi.

 

\- Selon les résultats du sortilège, oui.

 

Une branche morte est par terre et il la ramasse, la transforme en torche et l'enchante pour qu'elle reste près d'eux. La chaleur est bienvenue. La lumière aussi, même s'il peut moins bien voir ce qui est hors du cercle éclairé par les flammes.

 

\- On va aller le chercher, décide Draco. Et tu ne vas rien en dire a personne. Je te payerai généreusement.

 

L'offre n'est pas totalement inattendue. Ils sont déjà sur place après tout. Mais les zones de quarantaine sont à l'origine de douzaines d'histoires d'horreur. Personne n'y met les pieds pour une raison. Les aurors ont dû refuser pour une raison. Lord Malefoy a dû refuser _pour une raison_.

 

\- Je- la ligne ne me laissera pas passer. Ma mère était une sang-de-bourbe.

 

C'est ce qu'il s'entend dire. Tout ce qu'il trouve a dire. C'est aussi la vérité. Quelque pas vers l'avant il n'y a que la mort qui l'attend.

 

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un Garde soit de sang pur, Evans. Je ne suis pas stupide. Et il faut plus que de nobles ancêtres pour s'introduire dans une quarantaine.

 

Le ton est condescendant et impatient. Il fronce les sourcils, vexé et n'est qu'à moitié soulagé que Draco ne s'en aperçoive pas.

 

Le blond est occupé à sortir un long ruban rouge d'une des poches de son manteau. Il l'enroule trois fois autour de son poignet avant de faire signe à Harry de tendre le bras et de répéter le geste. Le ruban, une fois pressé contre sa peau, est le plus doux tissu qu'il n'a jamais touché. Deux mètres de tissu le séparent de Malefoy. Le lient à lui.

 

\- Ne te détache pas si tu ne veux pas mourir. Le ruban est la clé et nous protégera une fois à l'intérieur. Maintenant répète après moi. Et reste alerte! Si je suis blessé je baisse ta prime!

 

Draco incante ce qui sonne comme la phrase-mot de passe.

 

Il se force à répéter les mots, à ne trébucher sur aucune syllabe.

 

Il est un mangemort parce que c'est ce qu'on lui a dit d'être.

 

Mais parfois il s'imagine un futur où personne ne peut lui parler ainsi, pas sans conséquences. Un futur où il est libre de se défendre. Un futur oũ il peut pousser tous les gens comme Draco dans la neige sans craindre autre chose que leur colère et...

 

Et ces moment-là il prie que Voldemort gagne sa rébellion. Et qu'il soit encore en vie pour en profiter.

 

Une porte apparaît, une double porte de marbre qui s’entrouvre lorsque Malefoy toque trois fois. Il n'attend pas que le blond le lui ordonne avant d'entrer en premier, baguette a la main.

 

S'il meurt en cherchant un chat il se promet de hanter Malefoy. Agressivement.

 

…

 

Rencontrer Hermione à l'école est comme Severus a décrit. Un croisement de chemin dans sa vie. Née de parents moldus elle vit dans un orphelinat pour sorcière uniquement, où on s'assure qu'elles auront les meilleurs chances possibles.

 

\- Sauf que je ne suis pas une orpheline, lui dit Hermione, furieuse. J'ai des parents.

 

Il y a des récompenses pour les moldus donnant naissance à des enfants magique. Ils obtiennent le droit d'avoir un deuxième enfant, leur propre maison et une allocation tout les ans. Hermione sait exactement combien ils reçoivent, combien elle vaut. Un jour elle espère trouver leur noms et leur adresse, espère comparer son visage, ses cheveux, ses dents aux leurs.

 

Hermione devient rapidement une vraie personne. Une meilleure amie. Une meilleur amie qu'il entraîne éventuellement dans la rébellion, une amie qui prend la Marque à ses dix-sept ans.

 

Une amie qu'il aurait légalement le droit d'aimer et de marier, avec qui il pourrait fonder une famille.

 

S'ils s'aimaient différemment.

 

Car ce n'est pas comme entre sa mère et Severus. Elle change sa vie, certes, mais il n'y a rien de romantique entre eux. Même si ce serait si facile.

 

À la place ils tombent tout les deux follement amoureux de deux frères.

 

De deux Sang-Purs appartenant à une vieille famille.

 

Deux personnes qu'ils n'auront jamais le droit d'épouser. (Et bien qu'elle ne peut jamais l'ignorer, Hermione fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour garder ses distances de Ron. Pour ne jamais le mettre en danger avec la moindre avance. Harry... Harry est prêt à avouer ses sentiments dès qu'il en aura la chance. Il sait combien la vie est courte. Si George l'aime aussi il est prêt à tout risquer.)

 

…

 

Une immense caverne les attend de l'autre côté des portes. Elle disparaît dans la colline, l'intérieur impossible à voir. Tout est noir sous la neige, brûlé jusqu'à la cendre. Une odeur de fumée emplit l'air, comme si elle aussi était captive de la quarantaine.

 

\- Scorpius! C'est moi, montre toi!

 

Harry serre la ruban dans son poing, son cœur bat plus fort entre ses poumons. Rien ne répond à Malefoy.

 

Le morceau de tissu que lui ont donné les Aurors a été repris mais Draco sort une petite cape de velours et l'enchante pour le guider à son chat. Harry essaye très, très fort de ne pas le juger. De ne pas imaginer le blond habiller son Fléreur. Il assortit probablement leur tenue.

 

\- Quoi?

\- Rien.

\- Alors arrête de sourire! C'est déconcertant.

 

Il émet un vague bruit qui, il espère, sonne suffisamment conciliant et fait signe à la torche de suivre la petite cape.

 

Évidemment les deux objets font une ligne droite pour la sombre et menaçante caverne. Il ne s'attendait pas à autre chose.

 

\- Est-ce qu'on peut transplaner s'il y a besoin?

\- Non.

\- Okay... okay. Et tu sais utiliser un protego, pas vrai?

\- Avance Evans! Avant que je te montres en détails ce dont je suis capable.

 

Comme si ce n'était pas une question tout à fait légitime. Selon les rumeurs l'héritier des Malefoy ne pouvait pas attacher ses lacets sans deux elfes de maison pour l'aider.

 

Il relâche le plus discret soupir possible et s'introduit dans la caverne, espérant qu'un de ses talismans l'avertira avant qu'il ne marche en plein dans une malédiction. Plusieurs objets trop brûlés que pour être identifiés jonchent les cinquantes premiers mètres. Le terrain descend avec un fort enclin, un mélange de terre, de pierres et de vieilles racines. Il faut plusieurs minutes avant que le tunnel ne débouche sur...

 

Sur ce qui doit être l'espace de deux ou trois hippodrome. Où ces cathédrales qui existaient avant l'anéantissement des religions moldues et dont Hermione déplore souvent la perte. Des feux dispersés à différentes hauteur illuminent vaguement l'immense espace. L'odeur de cendres est plus forte ici. Et...

 

\- Il fait anormalement chaud, non?

 

Draco hoche la tête, pâle.

 

Dans les ombres quelque chose se glisse, beaucoup, beaucoup trop gros que pour être Scorpius et Harry recule d'un pas, Malefoy derrière lui.

 

…

 

Peter Pettigrew se fait capturer et Xenophilius regarde. Comme il a regardé Black et son filleul la veille. En tant que journaliste c'est son devoir de tout savoir en premier, de découvrir ce que personne ne sait.

 

… et ensuite de le partager.

 

Et journaliste est peut être une légère _interprétation_ de son actuel emploi. Le titre exact est informant, quoiqu'il en aime moins la sonorité. Il révèle des informations pertinentes en échange de gain monétaire et connections. Pareil à un journaliste. Son lectorat est simplement plus restreint et moins public.

 

Bref. Pettigrew est arrêté, grâce à lui. Une belle prise qui payera assurément une jolie nouvelle tenue d'exploratrice a sa Luna.

 

Harry Evans est toutefois une toute autre chose.

 

Est un nécromancien. Il l'a vu dans l'allée, rappeler les morts comme si ce n'était rien, interroger un esprit. Les nécromanciens sont une espèce aussi rare que précieuse. Une espèce qu'il aimerait étudier lui-même s'il le pouvait. Cependant c'était sa femme qui expérimentait. Lui n'est qu'un humble journaliste qui répand les nouvelles à ceux qui veulent écouter.

 

Si Pettigrew paye une tenue, Evans payera le voyage.

 

…

 

Voici ce que Harry n'avait pas prévu faire ce matin-là : combattre un dragon.

 

Voici ce que Harry fait : exactement ça.

 

Il ne sait pas trop comment 'trouver un fléreur perdu' est devenu une bataille pour sa vie (et celle de Malefoy) dans une zone interdite en quarantaine. Ce genre de chose lui arrivent toujours. Enfin, pas à une telle échelle, mais les plus simples de ses projets ont une tendances a prendre une tournure mortelle.

 

C'est peut-être pour ça que tous ces livres d'aventures ne l'intéressent plus. Et qu'il préfère s'imaginer une confortable vie très domestique avec George. Être en danger n'est pas si agréable. Et l'adrénaline n'est pas sa drogue de choix.

 

Une bourrasque d'air chaud fait voler ses cheveux et il bouge juste à temps que pour éviter un coup de patte griffue. Le dragon émet un reniflement vexé et Harry se dépêche de s'éloigner d'avantage, trébuchant presque sur Malefoy.

 

Il joue au chat et à la souris depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il va pouvoir tenir.

 

La première chose qu'il a fait les a sauver. Être attaqué par les stupides chiens du voisin si souvent dans son enfance a finalement servi à quelque chose. Il a bien visé et envoyé un sort pour remplir la bouche de la créature de caramel bien collant. Résultat, le dragon s'était étouffé sur son propre feu. Et une odeur intense de caramel brûlé a remplacé celle de cendres.

 

Ça ne va pas durer pour toujours, bien sûr, mais ça lui a donner quelques minutes.

 

Le dragon se met à tousser, clairement dégoûté, et leur donne un moment fort apprécié de répit.

 

\- On devrait le tuer, souffle Draco.

\- Je ne sais pas comment, répond-t-il.

 

Le ruban les attache toujours l'un à l'autre. Harry ne sait pas ce qui leur arriverait si le tissu, l'enchantement, était déchiré mais il est assez certain que ce serait catastrophique. Malefoy ne s'attacherait pas à lui si ce n'était pas une nécessité absolue. Se battre ainsi va être impossible.

 

\- Je devrais vous tuer, gronde une voix rocailleuse. Pestes. Vermines.

 

Le dragon crache une boule de matière noir, tousse quelques fois de plus et leur jette un regard meurtrier. Un regard qui devient encore plus violent lorsque Draco demande si c'est la bête qui a parlé.

 

Harry ne l'en blâme pas. C'est... personne ne lui a jamais dit que c'était des êtres intelligents. _Capables de conversation_.

 

\- Je vais t'arracher les jambes, le dragon déclare.

 

Malefoy, étant un noble sorcier, tire Harry devant lui. Ce qui prouve qu'il a au moins un fragment d'instinct de survie.

 

(Il se demande si le ruban continuera de fonctionner s'il meurt, si un corps est suffisant.)

 

\- Nous- nous sommes désolés de... vous importuner, arrive a dire Harry.

\- Importuner? Répète le dragon, incrédule, dégoûté. C'est une tentative de meurtre!

\- Nous avons toqué! Les défend soudain Draco. Et- et la cave semblait abandonnée!

 

Harry se rappelle soudain de tous ces vieux contes macabres. Ceux où quelqu'un essaye innocemment de se réfugier dans un lieu qui semble vide et se fait ensuite immanquablement tuer de la plus terrible manière possible. Malefoy en a clairement entendu quelques-uns lui aussi. Il n'a jamais été certain de la morale de ces histoires. Ne vous réfugiez jamais nulle part? Ne jamais vous introduire illégalement dans la propriété d'autrui? Demander à votre tante avant de goûter son chalet en bonbons, elle l'a peut être ensorcelé?

 

\- Elle n'est pas abandonnée! Rugit le dragon, insulté. Je suis dedans! Je ne peux pas en partir à cause de votre espèce!

 

L'air devient encore plus chaud. Ses mains sont moites, il y a de la sueur sur son front. Il pense à tous les autres dragons. Comment ils ont tous été rassemblés dans des réserves avec interdiction d'en sortir sous peine de mort. Les journaux ont assuré que c'était pour la sécurité du public, pour le bien de tous. Il pense au sang de dragon qu'on continue à vendre, au foie, au dents, aux écailles. À Charlie Weasley qui s'est joint aux rebelles après que Voldemort lui ait assuré que les dragons seraient tous libérés et traités avec respect.

 

Il ne peut pas parler de Charlie ou Voldemort devant Draco. Il ne peut rien dire qui plus tard le mettrait lui ou sa famille en danger. Simultanément il aimerait bien qu'il y aille un plus tard.

 

\- Nous voudrions négociez, choisit-il finalement de dire.

\- Oh? Es-tu en faveur d'être dévoré plutôt qu'éventré, humain? Où est-ce des rites funéraires que tu désires discuter? Tu n'en auras pas.

 

Il n'a jamais eu de la difficulté à parler en public. Surtout pas quand la moitié de l'audience est, selon lui, floue et non-importante. Faire face à un dragon et argumenter pour sa vie est toutefois... intimidant. Il doit faire un réel effort pour ne pas baisser les yeux, pour garder sa voix audible et assuré.

 

\- Nous sommes à la recherche d'un compagnon perdu. Un jeune Fléreur qui se serait retrouvé ici par erreur. Si vous pouviez nous aider à le retrouver nous en serions reconnaissant.

 

Dans le doute il vaut presque toujours mieux être poli. Et toujours suggérer une récompense. La majorité de la population ne peut pas résister à l’appât du gain.

 

À voir la soudaine lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux de la créature il se dit que les dragons ne sont (heureusement) peut être pas si différents des gobelins et sorciers.

 

…

 

Ils rencontrent les Weasley à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Harry a invité Hermione à la demande de son père qui, en grand romantique, s'imagine déjà leur mariage et Hermione a accepter parce que même le Quidditch est préférable aux cours d'été de l'orphelinat. Et l'orphelinat l'encourage fortement à fréquenter un jeune et riche sang-mêlé. Il est un bâtard, oui, mais celui d'une noble famille et ses deux parents ont de la magie. La matrone assure à Hermione qu'elle ne pourrait pas trouver mieux, qu'il est juste à sa portée malgré ses origines à elle. Que s'ils font attention leurs arrière-petits-enfants pourront marier un ou une vrai sang-pure.

 

\- Je suppose qu'à nos trente ans, si nous n'avons trouvé personne d'autre, nous pourrions toujours nous marier. Ce serait avantageux socialement parlant...

 

Ils sont dans les estrades, soleil brillant dans le ciel, une odeur de barbecue et de pop-corn dans l'air. Les joueurs sont phénoménal, la partie pleine de rebondissement, la foule enthousiaste. Son père et Sirius sont si captivés, quatre rangs plus haut, qu'ils ont oublié de l'espionner et lui adresser de stupides clins d’œil.

 

C'est une journée parfaite, une partie parfaite. Pourtant il peut à peine se concentrer. Pas sur ce que rumine Hermione, pas sur les manœuvres de Viktor Krum. Toute parcelle de son attention est retenue par une tête de cheveux roux située quelques sièges plus loin.

 

Le garçon ne fait rien de spécial. Ne fait que regarder la partie et chuchoter avec ce qui doit être son frère jumeau. Il n'y a aucune explication logique pouvant expliquer pourquoi il est fasciné, pourquoi ses yeux refusent de quitter sa forme, pourquoi il souhaite savoir ce qu'il murmure.

 

Il se souvient brusquement de ce que Severus lui a dit. 'Un seul regard suffit.' Sev qui n'est pas romantique mais qui aime toujours autant sa mère, toujours aussi fort. Severus pour qui la vie n'était qu'un décor entourant Lily.

 

Il ne sait pas si c'est la même chose mais la comparaison lui vient a l'esprit.

 

\- 'Mione, l'interrompt-il. Je dirais de nous donner au moins jusqu'à nos quarante ans. On ne sait jamais.

 

Il l'entend prendre une respiration irrité, sait qu'elle n'aime pas être corrigé, même dans ses plans les plus vague, les moins sérieux. Il sait qu'elle se prépare à argumenter.

 

Puis elle se tourne pour regarder ce qu'il regard et trébuche sur ses mots.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que-?

 

Le roux – Son Rouquin, parce qu'il y en a presque une douzaine – est en train de glisser une énorme araignée sur l'épaule d'un autre garçon.

 

\- Percy! S'exclame son jumeau. Tu as quelque chose sur toi!

 

Celui qui doit être Percy s'énerve et se tourne vers eux, manquant l'araignée qui est de son autre côté. Un autre roux se tourne aussi-

 

Et hurle.

 

Hurle et saute debout, attrape un sac de popcorn et commence à attaquer l'araignée. Et, par conséquent, Percy aussi.

 

En trente seconde toute leur rangée de rouquins se sont mis à crier et rire et se disputer, le garçon au pop-corn continuant à hurler qu'on vienne l'aider à tuer l'araignée, terrifié.

 

Harry regarde Son Rouquin rire et se cacher derrière son jumeau et sourit malgré lui, charmé.

 

\- C'est horrible! S'exclame Hermione. Quelqu'un doit l'aider – il a une phobie je pense!

 

Elle se relève aussitôt et marche presque sur la tête de trois personne dans sa hâte d'aller dire au jeune roux comment mieux gérer sa frayeur.

 

Harry est bien certain que Hermione et lui ne se marieront jamais ensemble.

 

Parce qu'il va aller se présenter a Son Rouquin et lui demander son nom et, un jour, sa main.

 

Comme Severus a fait pour sa mère.

 

…

 

Il y a un couple dans la caverne.

 

Une immense femme – une géante, littéralement, et un homme humain qui semble petit dans ses bras. Ils ne sont plus qu'os, morts depuis longtemps, mais leur corps sont encore enlacés et les restants de leur vie sont autour d'eux. Cet endroit immense devait être chez eux.

 

La structure d'un berceau est encore intacte dans une des pièces, remisée avec des boîtes de décorations de noël. Harry fait de son mieux pour ne pas se demander ce qui est advenu de l'enfant. Les demi-sangs comme lui sont acceptés mais les hybrides sont... Il n'y en a officiellement pas. C'est interdit. Et ce qui est interdit est puni.

 

Il y a une épée aussi. Magnifique et étincelante, son pommeau aborde un énorme rubis et sa lame tranchante promet la mort.

 

Le dragon veut qu'ils prennent l'épée et le libèrent. Il dit que son antre, sans sa famille, est un tombeau. Que garder leur vie était un honneur mais vivre avec leur corps est le contraire.

 

Une géante et un sorcier et un dragon.

 

Harry se demande si sous le règne de Voldemort ce genre de famille auront de nouveau le droit d'exister. Il pense que si oui alors le servir serait justifié.

 

Draco est blême à côté de lui, s'est rapproché un peu à la fois et s'est mis à mordre sa lèvre inférieure.

 

Harry se prépare à ce que le blond déclare qu'ils doivent partir et laisser le fléreur (qu'ils n'ont toujours pas vu) derrière. Libérer quelqu'un d'une quarantaine est probablement un ticket première classe pour Azkaban, pas de correspondance nécessaire. Allez rechercher son chat est une chose. Un dragon...

 

\- J'ai lu un livre sur les objets légendaires. C'est l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, confesse soudainement le blond. Je ne peux pas la toucher – j'ai été réparti à Serpentard, l'épée me considérera un ennemi.

 

Il lui faut une minute pour assimiler l'explication. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'attendait à entendre du tout. Malefoy n'ordonne pas la retraite, il...

 

\- Mais tu peux. Tu peux la manier. Ton père est un Potter, pas vrai? Un Gryffondor.

\- C'est... Oui. Il l'a été mais... C'est contre la loi. C'est- ça va se savoir, éventuellement. C'est un dragon, le seul qui sera libre. Et les Aurors savent que je connais cet endroit, savent que tu voulais venir-

\- Je ne peux pas laisser Scorpius ici! Je- on trouvera un alibi. Et-et tu pourras dire que je t'ai ordonné de le faire! Et mes parents ne laisseront jamais personne m'arrêter, ou même me questionner. Tout ira bien.

 

Harry en doute beaucoup. Mais Draco est tellement naïf qu'il n'a pas le cœur de le corriger. Personne n'est en sécurité, pas même les nobles ou les fils de ceux-ci. Il ne sait pas si c'est un luxe ou un risque de ne pas le savoir, d'être si ignorant. Un peu des deux?

 

Son regard retourne se poser sur le couple, sur l'épée.

 

Sur sa joue son tatouage se réchauffe – Voldemort s'impatiente.

 

Il n'a pas besoin d'hésiter. Il est un mangemort – défier les Rois-Sorciers est son travail, sa mission, son style de vie. La loi ne l'impressionne pas, l'idée de mourir est familière.

 

Et s'il y réfléchit bien libérer un dragon fera plaisir à Charlie, ce qui fera plaisir à George. Ce qui n'est pas un cadeau, pas tout à fait, mais c'est un début.

 

\- D'accord. On sauve Scorpius.

 

Malefoy – Draco, il peut se décider à l'appeler par son prénom s'ils commettent des actes criminels ensemble – lui sourit nerveusement et hoche la tête. Le Dragon gronde de satisfaction.

 

Harry respire, expire l'odeur de fumée et s'approche du couple, bras tendu.

 

Le métal de l'épée est presque brûlant quand il la saisit. La chaleur remonte dans ses os, lui fait mal et lui redonne de la force. Le nom engravé de Gryffondor se remplit un instant de sang avant de redevenir vide.

 

Il serre l'arme entre les doigts d'une main, continue de tenir le ruban de l'autre et engrave l'image des deux squelettes dans sa mémoire.

 

Puis il retourne à la porte et ouvre le maléfice en deux. Celui-ci se débat, bien sûr, essaye de les tuer, de les maudire, de les détruire. Il essaye mais Harry a un dragon et une épée mythique de son côté. Il est habitué à tendre le bras et toucher la mort.

 

La quarantaine se débat et s'ouvre et les laisse passer.

 

C'est incroyablement satisfaisant.

 

L'air d'hiver les frappent dès qu'ils retournent dans le parc et le ruban se dissout en poudre rouge, laissant son poignet trop léger et trop froid. Draco frissonne à côté de lui et lâche un cri aiguë lorsque le dragon sort ce qui doit être Scorpius de sous son aile et le lui redonne. Le chat sort toutes ses griffes pour s'accrocher au blond, ruinant à coup sûr le manteau de fourrure, et commence à ronronner si fort que Harry ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver adorable.

 

Le dragon s'étire sur toute sa longueur avant d'ouvrir les ailes et il réalise qu'il va s'en aller. Que c'est probablement la dernière fois qu'il voit un membre de son espèce.

 

\- Attend! Je-

 

L'énorme tête se tourne vers lui, lui donnant une très bonne vue sur ses dizaines de crocs acérés. Un souffle chaud à l'odeur de souffre balaye ses cheveux.

 

\- Votre nom, arrive-t-il à dire, cœur battant. J'aimerais connaître votre nom.

 

Le dragon le renifle et sourit, ce qui n'est pas rassurant du tout.

 

\- Norbetta, humain. Et vous deux je ne dévorerai pas.

 

Puis les deux ailes s'ouvrent complètement, immenses, et le dragon – non, la dragonne, s'envole en créant une brusque bourrasque de neige. Il reste figé à la regarder partir, la neige fondant dans ses cils.

 

Il comprend l'admiration de Charlie maintenant. La voir voler librement lui donne envie de faire pareil.

 

Un jour peut-être. Il espère.

 

…

 

Il arrive en retard au travail. Personne ne l'en blâme directement mais la pile sur son bureau a gagné trois dossiers de plus, ce qu'il suspecte être sa punition. Ou l'acte d'un collègue opportuniste. Harry est lui aussi coupable d'en avoir refilé a l'occasion.

 

Il ne prend même pas la peine de s'asseoir. À la place il attrape le cas qu'il a abandonner la veille et va prendre une cheminée pour se rendre au village mentionné dans l'adresse. C'est un endroit perdu au milieu de nulle part et un peu terne. Les moldus qui y résident ont été assignés à l'agriculture et s'occupent principalement des champs mais même en hiver il y a de quoi les occuper. Ils le regardent tous avec méfiance et lorsqu'il arrive à la baraque où résident les hommes il comprend vite pourquoi.

 

La personne qui a rempli la plainte s'est (officiellement) pendu durant la nuit.

 

Il est trop tard. S'il-

 

Non. Il sait ne pas devoir penser ainsi.

 

_On doit tous mourir un jour ou l'autre._

 

Mais. Si le système n'était pas si corrompu, si injuste, ce ne serait pas arrivé. Si les moldus n'avaient pas été réduits à un peuple d'esclaves ils ne se suicideraient pas constamment. Ne se feraient pas tuer sans conséquences.

 

\- 'Suppose qu'il se sentait coupable d'avoir accusé une honnête personne. À tort.

\- Alors personne ici ne volait son sang pour le vendre aux vampires sur le marché noir?

 

Le Maître du Village nie l'accusation avec véhémence, prétendant être insulté pas l'idée et Harry essaye de décider quoi faire. Prendre le sang des moldus n'est pas exactement illégal si ceux-ci sont récompensés pour leurs dons ou assignés a la tâche. Vendre ce sang sur le marché noir est toutefois un crime et c'était ce point qu'il espérait utiliser pour protéger le moldu.

 

Son regard passe sur les autres fermiers. Ils ont tous les yeux baissés. Après ce qui est arrivé pendant la nuit il ne peut pas les en blâmer mais... personne d'autre n'osera tenir tête au maître et témoigner. Les sorciers ont tout le pouvoir et ils le savent.

 

-et maintenant je vais tous devoir les punir et la production va encore baisser, se plaint l'homme, aillant cessé de se défendre.

 

Il est interdit aux moldus de s'enlever la vie – une loi sur laquelle Dumbledore avait selon les dires insisté. Si l'un d'entre eux se suicide tout leur entourage doit en payer les conséquences.

 

Tout ces hommes vont subir un sortilège leur faisant croire qu'ils sont en feu. Rien qui ne les endommage physiquement. Une vengeance pour les chasses aux sorcières que menaient leurs ancêtres.

 

\- Normalement il faut un Garde pour assister à ce genre de punitions, mais je sais que vous êtes débordés. Je peux-

\- Non. Je vais rester. Il faut respecter le protocole.

 

Il sait très bien que si personne d'officiel n'est présent la 'justice' va souvent trop loin.

 

Les heures suivantes sont passées à voir des gens innocents et sans défense se faire torturer. Il doit se forcer à ne pas partir avant la fin, se forcer a remplir les papiers nécessaires, se forcer à serrer la main du Maître avant de partir et garder son expression neutre.

 

Il note le nom de l'homme et se promet de le faire tuer une fois le trône renversé.

 

Ce n'est pas assez pour le calmer. Dernièrement rien n'est jamais assez.

 

…

 

Il règle deux autres dossiers ce jour là, des cas heureusement moins tragiques. Souvent son travail est répétitif et simple, rien de vraiment horrifiant. Les journées comme celle-ci sont assez espacées les unes des autres que pour lui donner le temps de... d'assimiler la violence, il suppose. Enterrer l'injustice sous son quotidien.

 

Il ne sait pas comment les moldus endurent.

 

(Personnellement il imagine la victoire de Voldemort ou de tout autre leader rebelle. Il s'imagine démissionner des gardes et... faire autre chose. Il ne sait pas exactement quoi mais ce serait quelque chose d'agréable. Sans Aurors pour lui dire quoi faire. Sans violence. Être le mari de George et s'occuper de leurs possibles futur enfants. Ou aider les moldus à rebâtir leurs étranges temples.)

 

Le soleil menace de se coucher lorsqu'il approche de bureau de Seamus. Il a plusieurs arguments de prêt pour le laisser partir plus tôt – faire attendre Voldemort n'est jamais une bonne idée – mais il les oublie dès qu'il voit Viktor Krum parler avec celui-ci.

 

\- Evans. J'allais justement t'appeler. Capitaine Krum a-

\- Votre présence est requise, termine Krum pour lui, sourcils froncés. Immédiatement.

 

Il radie du mécontentement et Harry se demande ce qui a tant pu le vexer. Ce n'est toutefois qu'une vague curiosité. De manière plus importante il se demande pourquoi on le demande. Qui, exactement, le demande.

 

Il y a toujours la possibilité d'être arrêté et emprisonné, ou pire. Toujours la chance qu'on les trahisse. Que quelqu'un parle, volontairement ou pas. Que le Service de Protection du Royaume trouve une preuve contre lui ou assez d'indices que pour le suspecter.

 

La vie d'un mangemort est dangereuse. Il le sait. Il le sait mais parfois son cœur oublie de battre de frayeur, parfois le danger est si familier qu'il respire sans crainte.

 

\- Bien sûr, je vous suis Capitaine.

 

Krum ne perd pas de temps à répondre ou saluer Seamus, il se dirige tout droit vers l'ascenseur et Harry se dépêche de lui emboîter le pas. C'est un bon signe. Ne pas se faire emmener de force, enchaîné et escorté, est un très bon signe.

 

Ou un terrible piège.

 

L'ascenseur semble plus étroit que d'habitude, les murs lui rappellent une cellule malgré la fenêtre installée.

 

Krum presse le bouton menant à la prison temporaire.

 

Son cœur bat de terreur. Ses poumons se contractent.

 

…

 

Harry se retrouve souvent entre.

 

Entre la mort et la vie, toujours. Entre son sang de bourbe et son sang de noble. Entre sa mère et son père et Severus. Entre la loi et la justice. Entre sa marque de mangemort et son badge de garde. Et naviguer peut-être un problème. Est souvent un problème.

 

Il imagine que c'est la même chose pour Viktor Krum.

 

La Bulgarie a tenu si longtemps contre les forces de Grindewald, de Dumbledore. A tenu le plus longtemps, a tenu alors que la Grèce et la Roumanie tombaient. S'est battue si longtemps et si bravement, avec tant d'acharnement qu'ils ont presque gagné.

 

Presque.

 

Maintenant Viktor Krum, fils du plus grand général de la résistance bulgare travaille pour les Rois-Sorciers, ce qui reste de sa famille en otage. Les conflits de Harry sont assez privés, ceux de Krum sont connus et exploités.

 

Il a de la sympathie pour lui. Est certain que la capitaine souhaite la mort de leur rois encore plus que lui.

 

Il est aussi certain que si ordonné, Krum le découperait en morceau.

 

Et Harry ne peut même pas lui en vouloir.

 

\- Ici, déclare le bulgare.

 

Il s'arrête devant une salle d'interrogation et ouvre la porte, lui fait signe d'entrer. Ses doigts le démangent d'attraper sa baguette et se défendre. Il veut activer sa Marque et envoyer un signal de détresse. Il veut demander a Krum de le laisser partir.

 

Il ne fait aucune de ces choses. À la place il hoche la tête et entre dans la salle. Il n'est pas certain d'avoir été découvert. Paniquer maintenant pourrait tout gâcher. S'il se révèle un rebelle tous ses proches seront sous enquête.

 

La première chose qu'il remarque est Grindewald. C'est impossible de ne pas le voir. Sa présence est si surprenante, si terrifiante qu'il apparaît tel un géant.

 

La deuxième chose qu'il remarque est Oncle Peter, mort au milieu de la pièce. Et seulement parce qu'il baisse les yeux en s'inclinant devant le Roi. Après il ne peut pas détacher son regard.

 

\- Une rumeur veut qu'un nécromancien travaille comme un garde, murmure Grindewald.

 

Krum entre à son tour et ferme la porte. Tous ses nerfs crient que c'est un piège, qu'il doit fuir.

 

\- Est-ce vrai, Harry Evans? As-tu un talent en nécromancie? Peux-tu parler aux morts?

 

Sa mère était une mangemort. Son père est dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Harry a été entraîné, préparé pour ce genre de situation. Il s'accroche de toutes ses forces aux histoires qu'il a entendu, aux conseils qu'on lui a donnés. Se concentre sur Ariana qui est apparue a ses côtés, l'air sérieuse et si familière.

 

Les Rois-Sorciers savent toujours lorsqu'on leur ment. Toujours. Il ne doit pas faire cette erreur. Pas faire d'erreur tout court.

 

\- Oui votre Majesté.

\- Alors que ta mère était une sang-de-bourbe?

\- Malgré mes ancêtres maternel, votre majesté, confirme Harry.

\- Mmm. J'ai l'occasion parfaite pour toi de le prouver, jeune homme. Obtiens l'information que cet homme a refusé de se faire arracher et je pardonnerai que ce don ait été gardé secret. Échoue et je punirai. Tous ceux qui partagent la faute.

 

Grindewald fait un geste vers Peter, une claire indication qu'il veut sa démonstration tout de suite. Tous ses os lui semblent de plomb mais Harry parvient à obéir. Il s'approche de Peter et s'agenouille à côté de son corps. Il est nu et brisé, des marques de tortures clairement visibles. Le sang l'entourant est froid. Un de ses yeux est ouvert et opaque. L'autre a été retiré et n'a laissé qu'un espace vide et rouge.

 

Harry ne veut vraiment, vraiment pas le toucher.

 

La robe d'Ariana lui frôle l'épaule et il frissonne. La présence est toutefois un réconfort, un rappel qu'il n'est pas seul.

 

Il pose ses doigts sur la joue de son oncle.

 

Aussitôt il sait que celui-ci est mort il y a quelque heures déjà. Son âme est partie. Il cherche donc de l'autre côté, celui des morts. Cherche l'empreinte de l'homme, l'impression de son âme et l'appelle a lui. Prononce trois fois son nom, tout bas avec sa voix, à plein volume avec sa magie et-

 

Une brise, un soupir. Peter Pettigrew apparaît devant eux sans bruit. Contrairement a Ariana il est visible à tous mais Harry ne se tourne pas pour voir les réactions de Krum et Grindewald. L'esprit de son oncle est surpris puis incertain, l'espace d'une seconde, avant de devenir impassible.

 

\- Mon nom est Harry Evans, dit-il. J'ai rappelé votre âme pour répondre à mes questions.

 

Il y a tant d'autre chose qu'il voudrait dire. Merci. Merci pour toutes les attentions de son oncle au cours des années, merci pour ses conseils et sa présence et son aide. Pardon aussi. De ne pas avoir pu l'aider a temps. De n'avoir pas remarquer qu'il était en danger. D'être ici trop tard. D'être ici à rappeler son âme devant leurs ennemis.

 

\- Demande lui quelle est sa forme d'animagus, ordonne Grindewald et Harry obéit.

\- Un rat, répond Peter.

 

La première partie de l'interrogation est composé de questions auquel le Roi connaît déjà les réponses – pour tester ses pouvoirs. Harry considère la très réelle possibilité qu'on lui demandera d'obliger Peter à révéler l'identité d'autres mangemorts. Si c'est le cas... il refusera de coopérer. Trahir les siens est hors de question. Forcer Peter à faire dans la mort ce qu'il a refuser de faire dans les dernières heures de sa vie serait impardonnable.

 

Peut-être... peut-être qu'il peut blesser Grindewald avant de mourir? Il ne peut pas l'assassiner, il n'est pas assez fort, assez doué ou entraîné pour ça mais... prendre un de ses bras est à sa porter – s'il ne perd pas d'effort à tenter de rester en vie.

 

0 Demande-lui ce qu'il sait de l'emplacement de la Pierre Philosophale.

 

La surprise saisit sa langue et l'empêche d'immédiatement obéir. La Pierre Philosophale de Nicholas Flamel est l'objet le plus recherché de tout le Royaume. L'idée que son oncle sache où elle est... est ridicule. Il est un espion, soit, mais...

 

Mais l'expression résignée, peinée de Peter révèle d'elle-même la vérité, nulle admission n'est nécessaire. Il a trouvé ce que tous recherchent, une source infinie de vie. Et le résultat a été sa mort. Une mort lente, douloureuse et dépourvue de toute dignité.

 

Avec de la difficulté, il répète la question.

 

\- Celui qui sait où elle se trouve est dans la Forêt Interdite de Poudlard.

\- Quel est le nom de cette personne?

\- Rubeus Hagrid.

 

Grindewald s'est rapproché, sa magie lourde dans l'air. Selon sa réaction le nom doit être important ou familier.

 

Le cœur de Harry bat si vite, si fort qu'il a mal. Peter ne dit pas tout. Il sait toujours lorsque les morts gardes des vérités, des informations, des réponses à ses questions.

 

D'habitude, pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry les forces a tout dire. Leur arrache toutes les facettes de leur secret.

 

Pour Grindewald toutefois...

 

La journée a été longue, ainsi que celle de la veille. Et Sirius Black est son parrain : il sait être dramatique quand il le faut.

 

Il envoie une brusque vague d'énergie a Peter, un dernier merci. Sa vision se brouille une seconde, le vertige habituel qui vient après une séance et il poursuit le sentiment, se laisse emmener par la faiblesse, laisse ses pensées tourbillonner, son cœur s'affoler et-

 

Et tout devient noirceur.

 

…

 

Ils appellent son père.

 

Ce devrait être embarrassant à son âge. Pourtant ça ne l'est pas. Il se réveille et Grindewald explique à James qu'ils auront besoin des services de Harry dans le futur, que ses talents seront utiles à la nation. Ils lui disent de s'assurer que son fils soit disponible et prêt à coopérer.

 

Comme si Harry ne les entendait pas, comme s'il était encore un jeune enfant. Comme s'il était moins qu'eux. Une possession (illégitime) de son père et rien de plus.

 

Il suppose que normalement il serait offensé. Il l'est. C'est juste que toute insulte est enterrée sous la mort de Peter et la terreur et le pur soulagement d'avoir une personne à qui il fait confiance avec lui. Quelqu'un qui ne leur permettrait jamais de l'emmener à Azkaban.

 

Lorsqu'on le laisse finalement partir il est content de laisser James le transplaner. Il s'est forcé à s'évanouir, vrai, mais ces quelques minutes d'inconscience l'ont laissé encore plus épuisé.

 

\- J'ai vu des vestiaires de quidditch plus propre, reproche son père en voyant l'intérieur de leur appartement.

 

Harry doit admettre qu'il a raison. Hermione est une fantastique amie mais il leur faudrait un elfe de maison pour nettoyer après son passage. Il y a des livres absolument partout, des tasses de thé et de café abandonnées et aussitôt oubliées, des vêtements sales et propres entremêlés, des notes, des chaussettes, des projets commencés et jamais terminés.

 

Leur appartement ressemble à la fusion d'un bureau et d'un café après le passage d'une tornade. Il ne l'en blâme pas. Elle travaille si fort à être parfaite pendant la journée, elle peut bien se laisser aller le soir.

 

\- Nous avons eu une semaine occupée, s'excuse-t-il vaguement. Je peux nettoyer tout ça-

\- Non. Non, je sonne comme mes parents. Oublie ce que j'ai dit, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Je ne dirai rien a Sirius, promis. Je ne voudrais pas détruire ta réputation.

\- Ne me parle pas de lui.

 

Il lance son manteau en direction d'un fauteuil (peut-être que Hermione n'est pas la seule à blâmer pour le désordre) et relève un sourcil au ton de voix utilisé par son père.

 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?

 

Son père pousse le manteau pour se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil et grogner.

 

\- Je sais que tu as rappelé quelqu'un pour lui hier soir. Et aujourd'hui Grindewald te demande de faire la même chose. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Il n'est jamais assez prudent!

 

Il laisse son père accuser Sirius et monologuer sur toute les horribles choses qui risque maintenant d'arriver et trouve une tasse propre pour se faire du thé.

 

Il doit aller voir Voldemort.

 

Il a déjà en retard. Le soleil est couché depuis un moment déjà. Plus d'une heure, presque deux. Il va être puni pour son manque de ponctualité, c'est certain. Et c'est irresponsable de sa part de ne pas se dépêcher. L'appel pourrait être pour quelque chose de vraiment urgent.

 

James s'interrompt pour le faire s'asseoir à côté de lui et l'interroger sur tout ce qui c'est passé avec Grindewald, avec Peter, pour s'assurer qu'il n'est pas blessé et, malgré le temps qu'il n'a pas Harry reste et boit son thé et répond à ses questions.

 

Parce que la rébellion est importante, absolument, mais son père l'est aussi.

 

Il passe plus d'une marque de chandelle à parler et Harry sourit dans son thé.

 

Ça aussi. Ça aussi c'est une de ses raisons.

 

…

 

Hermione est déjà au Manoir Jedusor lorsqu'il arrive. Il la voit serrer les jupes de sa robe, ses jointures blanches, pendant qu'il se fait punir pour son retard. Les premières fois qu'il s'est fait réprimander de cette façon elle a pleuré, a parlé de quitter les mangemorts. Il était déjà trop tard pour lui, tatoué comme il l'était, mais il avait essayé de la convaincre de rester libre.

 

Aujourd'hui Voldemort lui arrache des hurlements avec des endoloris précis et cruel et il fixe le serpent sur la joue de Hermione.

 

Elle est là parce qu'il est là. Elle aussi se fait punir parfois, lui aussi serre les poing et les dents et endure.

 

Pour créer une meilleur société, pour mettre fin à l'esclavage, pour avoir la liberté d'aimer qui ils veulent.

 

Pour que James ne soit pas déshonoré par son existence, ridiculisé pour avoir aimer sa mère.

 

Pour ces dragons aux ailes brisées.

 

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est le meilleur choix. Celui qui les sauvera, qui détruira la monarchie, gagnera leur nouvelle vie. Il comprend son père qui refuse de servir Vodlemort. Qui résiste de milles autres manières. Mais il croit aussi que ce n'est pas suffisant.

 

Alors il endure les endoloris, endure les larmes que Hermione ne verse plus et continue de servir. Parce que les Rois-Sorciers ont raison. Les Mangemorts sont des fanatiques, incapables d'accepter la défaite.

 

Et la personne qu'ils servent est dangereuse et cruelle.

 

Éventuellement la douleur cesse de l'attaquer et il peut reprendre sa respiration. Ses nerfs sont parcourus de spasmes, de chocs d'électricité, mais il sait par expérience que ceux-ci vont s'espacer de plus en plus et qu'il n'aura aucun effet permanent. Voldemort sait ce qu'il fait.

 

On amène un centaure pendant qu'il se relève avec l'aide de Hermione. Il est en mauvais état mais tente malgré tout de résister à ses gardes. Le côté droit de son visage est si enflé, si boursouflé et coupé qu'il est méconnaissable.

 

\- Sois brave, lui souffle Hermione à l'oreille. Je suis là.

 

C'est ce qu'elle dit toujours avant qu'une horrible chose aille lieu. Avant un enterrement, avant une punition si elle le peut, avant une nouvelle terrible proclamation.

 

Avant une exécution.

 

Il ferme les yeux lorsque le centaure se fait couper la tête. Il préfère presque les Avada. Voldemort est d'humeur violente se soir.

 

\- Rappelle-le et obtiens l'endroit exact de la Pierre.

 

Toute la salle empeste maintenant le sang. Avant, il y a longtemps, l'endroit servait à des bals et des festins. Ils en ont encore à l'occasion mais Harry a toujours de la difficulté à les apprécier. Pas après toutes les séances 'immédiates' qu'il a dû tenir.

 

Voldemort sait que les décès récents rendent sa tâche plus facile et a toujours cherché a l’accommoder.

 

Il prend une seconde pour souhaiter que Grindewald ne soit jamais aussi considéré. Puis pour la troisième fois en moins de quarante-huit heures il s'approche d'un cadavre et presse ses doigts et il cherche, il appelle, il demande-

 

L'âme du centaure apparaît, complète et toujours furieuse.

 

Et à cause de lui toujours prisonnière, toujours incapable de se défendre.

 

\- Dis-moi qui a la Pierre Philosophale, ordonne-t-il.

 

L'âme résiste. Les morts le font parfois, quand ils se préoccupent toujours de leur vie et de ce qu'ils y ont laissé. Quand ils sont confus et effrayés.

 

Quand Voldemort ou un de ses compatriotes viennent de les tuer.

 

Il résiste mais Harry est plus fort, il a le pouvoir et en abuse sans retenue.

 

\- Rubeus Hagrid, répond le prisonnier.

 

Cette fois, contrairement à plus tôt avec son oncle, il insiste, manipule sa magie, manipule le lien entre lui et l'âme et le corps et le force a continuer.

 

\- Le Demi-Géant, descendant de Edgar Hagrid, frère cadet de Perenelle Flamel née Hagrid.

 

Demi-Géant. L'image des deux squelettes, si récente, brûle dans sa tête et il mord sa joue. Ce n'est probablement qu'une coïncidence. Une étrange coïncidence. Il met la possibilité de côté, à considérer plus tard, et continue.

 

\- Où se trouve Rubeus Hagrid?

\- Poudlard.

\- Pas la Forêt Interdite?

\- Non. La Forêt n'est qu'un subterfuge.

 

L'âme essaye de se libérer, d'échapper à son pouvoir et il renforce sa magie pour la garder présente. Il ne peut rappeler les morts qu'une seule fois. Jamais deux. Si le centaure échappe a son emprise il ne pourra jamais le retrouver.

 

\- Pettigrew m'a assuré que les centaures savaient où précisément dans Poudlard cet homme est caché, lui dit Voldemort.

 

Son bras est déjà engourdi. Il a froid et tout en lui se ralentit. Il ne doit pas traîner. Il n'a pas le temps d'hésiter ou de sympathiser avec leur prisonnier.

 

Il resserre sa magie, resserre sa main autour du poignet qu'il tient et insiste.

 

\- La-

 

Le centaure se débat, pousse et tire de plus belle. Harry entend ses propres dents grincer et ses poumons ont mal de respirer.

 

\- La Chambre des Secrets de Salazar Serpentard, révèle le centaure, les larmes aux yeux. Rubeus y est caché avec la Pierre.

 

Voldemort lui sourit, un sourire plein de dents et de satisfaction, et lui fait signe qu'il peut arrêter.

 

Il relâche le poignet, le lien, sans attendre une seconde de plus. Sa main est si froide qu'il peut a peine bouger les doigts.

 

\- Bon travail Harry. Que quelqu'un le réchauffe! Nous partons dans dix minutes!

 

Hermione a déjà une potion de prête et Bellatrix lui ébouriffe les cheveux – sa façon à elle de le féliciter. Elle adore faire compétition à Sirius.

 

Un trio d'elfes apparaît pour s'occuper du corps et l'un d'eux se dépêche de nettoyer le sang qui a aspergé Harry.

 

\- Merci.

\- Merci à toi, Harry Evans, répond sérieusement l'elfe. Chacun a sa tâche mais la tienne n'est pas... bonne.

 

Pas bonne. C'est une manière de décrire les horreurs qu'il fait vivre aux morts.

 

Il espère que personne ne lui fera jamais la même chose. Même s'il le mérite.

 

…

 

Après qu'il ait commencé son éducation à l'Académie D'Hécate Ariana demande s'il regrette de ne pas étudier a Poudlard.

 

\- J'ai moi-même toujours voulu y aller, confesse-t-elle. Albus dit que c'est le meilleur endroit qui ait jamais existé. Il semblait si heureux.

 

Poudlard est hors de sa portée. Il est un bâtard, un demi-sang et il n'y mettra jamais les pieds. Il est chanceux qu'on l'ait accepté à Hécate, la meilleure école où une personne de son héritage puisse étudier. Les nobles les plus pauvres, les moins doués, daignent d'obtenir leur BUSES et ASPIC ici.

 

Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a pas imaginé obtenir une lettre d'invitation à ses onze ans, comme son père avant lui. Ne s'est pas imaginé appartenir à l'une des quatre maisons et dormir dans un château et manger dans la Grande Salle.

 

\- Je suis content d'être ici, décide-t-il finalement de dire – parce que c'est la vérité. Il y a Hermione.

 

Severus et sa mère n'ont pas eu la même chance. L'école qu'ils ont fréquentée était médiocre et sans ressources où seuls ceux qui travaillent le plus fort apprennent quoi que ce soit et dont le diplôme est synonyme de pauvreté.

 

Il n'a pas le droit de se plaindre. Pas le droit de demander plus.

 

\- Tu pourrais visiter, suggère-t-il. Aller voir en personne si Poudlard est vraiment si spécial.

\- Non. Pas sans toi.

 

Ariana est un cas unique. Il ne peut jamais rappeler une âme deux fois. Il peut voir des morts à perte de vue s'il se concentre sur l'autre côté du voile mais s'il leur parlent, s'il crée un lien... leur âmes partent dès qu'il les libère. Et ils ne reviennent pas. Entrer en contact avec lui les fait disparaître pour de bon.

 

Il n'y a qu'une seule exception.

 

Ariana et lui... leur âmes sont entrelacées. Emmêlées l'une dans l'autre. Elle dit qu'ils sont des âmes-sœurs. Qu'elle est revenue à elle lorsqu'il est né et qu'elle ne peut pas le quitter. Qu'elle ne peut pas s'éloigner.

 

S'il ne va pas quelque part, comme Poudlard, alors elle non plus.

 

\- Alors j'essayerai d'y aller un jour. Si Tu-Sais-Qui gagne je lui demanderai de me laisser visiter. Peut être qu'il me permettra même de rester pour la nuit si je suis assez utile.

 

Elle lui dit que s'ils gagnent elle veut qu'ils y restent des semaines et des mois.

 

Elle dit qu'elle aimerait y aller avec Albus.

 

Mais bien sûr si Voldemort gagne Albus Dumbledore ne sera plus là. Et personne d'autre que lui n'a jamais pu voir Ariana.

 

Plus tard, après plusieurs séances et plusieurs mois passés à le servir le mieux possible, Harry demande tout de même à Voldemort si visiter Poudlard sera possible après leur victoire. Juste un coup d’œil serait suffisant.

 

Et Voldemort le regarde pour un long moment, comme si il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu avant. Et il promet.

 

Et une promesse de sa part est une vérité. Il tue et il torture et il punit mais il ne ment pas, jamais. Ce qu'il jure devient toujours réalité.

 

…

 

Avant de prendre le Porte-au-loin ils mettent tous leur masques. Un second visage d'os sculpté qui, quand il entre en contact avec leur marque, change leur tenue en uniforme et leur octroie une certaine mesure de protection. Seul un mangemort peut voir la Marque et seul un mangemort peut en reconnaître un autre lorsqu'ils portent leur masques. L'armure qui entoure leur corps est aussi solide, aussi souple que celle des Aurors et de l'armée, leur cape sont ensorcelées pour repousser le plus de malédictions possible, leurs bottes sont enchantées pour marcher sur la neige et ne jamais laisser de traces. Ils sont des ombres, des monstres.

 

Le Porte-au-loin s'active et ils arrivent en formation, prêts à l'attaque. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est avec eux, ils doivent en être digne.

 

Quinze minutes après leur arrivée un groupe d'Aurors est déjà mort à leurs pieds, leur gorge tranchées, leur âmes sectionnées de leur corps. Harry en questionne un en vitesse pour obtenir la position du reste des ennemis. Ils se sont séparés pour fouiller la forêt et Albus Dumbledore lui-même est présent.

 

\- Il réalisera sous peu que la Pierre est dans le château – nous devons nous dépêcher, les avertit Voldemort. Suivez-moi et ne vous faites pas remarquer. Aucune erreur ne sera tolérée aujourd'hui.

 

Ils frôlent la limite de la forêt et longent le lac. Harry trouve la main de Hermione et la serre lorsqu'ils voient pour la toute première fois Poudlard. Le château est haut. Immense et illuminé par des milliers de chandelles qui brillent aux centaines de fenêtre. Ils ne peuvent pas parler mais il croise les yeux de Ariana et ceux-ci sont émerveillés – il sait que les siens le sont aussi.

 

L'air ne se condense pas quand il expire – la fumée pourrait trahir leur position, mais il fait glacial. Il ne connaît pas la position exacte de l'école, elle est toute aussi incartable que le Manoir Jedusor, mais il sait qu'ils sont quelque part en Écosse. Au nord de l'Écosse. Il peut voir des montagnes et la forêt semble infinie. Le Lac est plus noir que la nuit.

 

Voldemort les guide près d'un vieux quai qui semble abandonné et trouve une porte camouflé par la végétation. Il siffle une série de mots en Fourchelangue et des serpents apparaissent de sous les ronces, se glissent dans une serrure et la porte se fond dans la pierre, laissant un passage humide et sombre devant eux. À son signal ils entrent tous, Bellatrix en premier et Voldemort en dernier pour refermer la porte derrière eux.

 

Personne n'ose demander une torche ou une lumière, ou même une explication. Leur masque leur permet de voir dans le noir et ils se mettent tous en marche, leur pas silencieux, baguette à la main. On dit que Voldemort est le dernier descendant direct de Salazar Serpentard. Qu'il est le vrai héritier de Poudlard. Ce n'est pas surprenant qu'il sache infiltrer le château, même s'il n'y a jamais étudié.

 

Le couloir se met rapidement à descendre et se sépare en dizaines de voies différentes. Un véritable labyrinthe composé d'escaliers et jonché de vieux squelettes brisés. Sans leur maître ils s'y perdraient et ne retrouveraient jamais leur chemin. Il y a une magie dans l'air, une magie qui les surveille et, il en est certain, ne les laisse avancer qu'en raison de leur Marque de Mangemort. La magie de Voldemort les protège, leur donne droit de passage.

 

Harry sait qu'il ne doit pas, il a passé des années à s'entraîner à garder son attention sur les vivants, mais il regarde un moment de l'autre côté du voile. Ariana est là bien sûr, fascinée par la toile de magie entourant Poudlard.

 

Il voit aussi des dizaines et dizaines et dizaines d'âmes d'elfe de maison le fixant. Des centaures aussi et, étrangement, des acromentules.

 

Il s'arrête presque lorsqu'il voit une licorne, radieuse même dans la mort.

 

La main de Hermione tire sur la sienne et il réajuste ses sens, revient du bon côté, laisse le souffle du voile le traverser et se concentre sur le présent, sur ce qui a de l'importance. Sur ce qui est encore, pour le moment, vivant.

 

Il fait bien. Car lorsqu'il relève la tête deux yeux rencontrent les siens, leur pupille jaune et verticale, entourés d'écailles.

 

\- Fermez les yeux!

 

On lui obéit. Ils ont l'habitude de travailler ensemble et se font confiance. Et personne n'oserait plaisanter pendant une mission, pas en présence de leur maître.

 

Le serpent penche sa tête vers eux et Harry n'a absolument aucune idée de comment il adhère au plafond, de comment il est si silencieux. C'est le plus grand reptile qu'il a jamais vu. Plus grand encore que le dragon. Est-il enchanté? Ou est-ce une espèce magique?

 

Le serpent émet de longs et compliqués sifflements qui lui donne la chair de poule. Voldemort répond, sa voix pleine d'autorité. Harry n'ose pas quitter l'immense bête des yeux, prend soin de pousser Hermione derrière lui.

 

Pourquoi a-t-il ordonné qu'ils ferment les yeux? Il-

 

\- C'est un basilic, lui murmure Ariana. Leur regard est mortel. Je le sais – ma mère m'a raconter des histoires.

 

Il est si, si reconnaissant d'avoir une âme sœur a ses côtés, même si celle-ci est parfois dans sa tête.

 

\- Vous pouvez rouvrir les yeux, annonce Voldemort, mais garder-les braqués vers le sol. Un basilic garde l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets. Il gardera ses premières paupières fermées pour ne pas nous tuer mais les accidents sont vite arrivés.

 

Ils relaxent tous légèrement leur posture – rester aveugle en territoire hostile est difficile – et Harry détache ses yeux du serpent.

 

Tu es immunisé à son regard. S'il me défie tu seras en charge de le vaincre.

 

Les mots font brûler sa marque et lui donne mal à la tête. Il se dépêche de faire signe à Voldemort qu'il a compris et celui-ci hoche la tête avant de continuer à les guider. Le serpent les suit, rampant sur le plafond, son corps si long qu'il n'en voit pas la fin et Harry se demande comment, exactement, Voldemort s'attend à ce qu'il le combatte. Ses sorts sont-ils assez puissants que pour couper dans les écailles? Peut-il crever des yeux qui tuent d'un simple regard? S'il crée un cercle pour le garder prisonnier est-ce que la barrière tiendra bon? Il-

 

Il a l'épée. L'épée de Godric Gryffondor.

 

Elle s'est juste... attachée a lui. Une fois Norberta partie elle a utilisé l'os de son avant-bras comme fourreau, se cachant dans la moelle de son radius, tiède et prête a répondre à son appel. Draco lui a dit qu'elle était une lame mythique, sans égale, et qu'il pouvait la garder comme paiement pour ses services.

 

Serait-elle capable de combattre une si énorme, si rare créature? Serait-il capable de la manier dans une telle situation?

 

Avec de la chance il n'aura pas à essayer.

 

Il est assez certain qu'épée magique ou pas le serpent est plus rapide que lui.

 

…

 

Ils trouvent le demi-géant.

 

Celui-ci a un tout un camp de réfugiés installé dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il a aussi un Cerberus lui léchant le visage alors qu'il tente de refuser Voldemort.

 

\- On admire vos efforts à vous tous. Mais nous on ne veut pas jurer notre loyauté à personne. Ces gens sont ici pour reprendre leur souffle, pas pour joindre une guerre civile. Vous comprenez, pas vrai?

 

Voldemort, Harry sait, ne comprend absolument pas. Leur Seigneur a l'âme d'un guerrier. Croit fermement que le pouvoir doit être saisi, qu'on doit le mériter et travailler pour. Ne pas agir est un acte de lâcheté, de paresse.

 

Harry... Harry regarde ces réfugiés, blessés et épuisés et aux cœurs brisés et ne peut pas les blâmer de vouloir quitter le pays et disparaître.

 

\- Je ne suis pas venu recruter. Et je suis prêt à payer pour la Pierre – nos ressources pourraient vous être utile à tous.

\- Non. Désolé mais non. Mes parents m'ont confier la Pierre. C'est à moi de la protéger. Je la garde. Comme je garde les portes de Poudlard, en attendant que quelqu'un digne du poste devienne directeur – ou directrice.

 

Voldemort va tuer Rubeus. Ce qui veut dire que Harry va devoir combattre le basilic. Bellatrix se fera un plaisirs d'affronté le Cerberus, ce qui laissera environ trois cents personnes qui voudront leur morts. Et ces gens ne sont peut-être pas des guerriers mais Harry est assez certain que tuer la personne qui les protèges sera amplement suffisant pour les motiver.

 

Il ajuste sa posture, se prépare, envoie une prière à Merlin.

 

Puis Hermione, brave Hermione, s'avance et se mêle de la conversation.

 

\- Monsieur Hagrid, n'y a-t-il rien, absolument rien, que nous puissions échanger contre la Pierre Philosophale? Nous ne sommes peut-être pas alliés mais nous voulons tous protéger les gens qui nous sont chers, nous voulons tous être libres. Notre organisation est répandue, nous sommes tous loyaux à la cause. Ne sous-estimez pas nos ressources. S'il y a quoi que ce soit qui serait d'égale valeur à la Pierre à vos yeux nous pouvons l'obtenir.

 

Elle va se faire punir pour ça plus tard. Son cœur se serre déjà d'appréhension. Il déteste la voir souffrir. Ce n'est toutefois peut-être pas en vain car le demi-géant hésite, gratte la tête du cerberus et réfléchit pour un moment, les sourcils froncés.

 

\- Je suppose... Je suppose qu'il y aurait quelque chose.

\- Quel genre de chose?

\- Plus... quelqu'un. Ceux qui ont confié la Pierre à ma famille. Mon arrière-grande-tante et son mari.

 

Les Flamel. Il veut échanger la Pierre pour les créateurs de celle-ci.

 

\- Fait. Je les retrouverai, promet Voldemort.

 

Il tend la main, impatient, et Rubeus secoue la tête.

 

\- Une promesse ne suffit pas. Je n'sais pas s'ils sont vivants ou non, je n'sais pas si vous allez gardez parole. Je veux les voir. Sinon pas de marché.

 

Pour la deuxième fois Voldemort vient à un cheveu près de tuer l'homme. Il cherche la Pierre depuis des décennies, qu'on refuse de la lui donner, alors qu'elle est à portée de main... Harry se demande pourquoi il est si patient.

 

Ensuite il se souvient. La Pierre, si obtenue par la force, perd de sa valeur. On dit que tout ceux qui ont réussi à la voler on été atrocement maudits.

 

Une vieille légende dit qu'ils sont devenus des Détraqueurs.

 

Il ne sait pas si c'est la vérité mais ce ne doit pas être un total mensonge si leur Maître se retient d'être violent.

 

\- Quand est-il d'un Serment Inviolable? Laisser la Pierre ici est risqué, je veux partir avec.

 

Le demi-géant ne s'attendait clairement pas à une telle offre. Harry non plus, pour être honnête. Si le serment fait n'est pas tenu la personne perd sa magie. Voldemort doit être absolument sûr qu'il peut trouver les Flamel.

 

\- Vous n'pourriez pas l'utiliser avant que la promesse soit tenue, avertit Rubeus. Sinon de mauvaises choses arrivent.

\- Je comprend. Sommes-nous en accord alors?

 

Il accepte. L'homme hésite mais il accepte et sort la Pierre Philosophale de sa poche. Elle est magnifique, brillant de milles teintes de rouge dans la lumière des chandelles. Elle est aussi... vivante. C'est ce qui lui vient à l'esprit. Il ne pourrait pas expliquer la sensation mais il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Le rubis lui donne l'impression d'être en vie.

 

Voldemort sort sa baguette, Rubeus fait de même et Bellatrix suit une seconde plus tard. Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise lorsqu'elle supplie Voldemort de la laisser promettre pour lui. Il donne sa permission après un moment et Hagrid hausse les épaules et laisse Bella risquer sa magie.

 

Le Masque cache ses expressions mais il n'y a aucun doute qu'elle sourit comme jamais en présentant la Pierre à Voldemort.

 

Leur Maître l'accepte, la prenant délicatement dans ses mains et Harry réalise que leur mission est un succès.

 

Voldemort vient de recevoir la Pierre, donnée volontairement de plein gré – avec amour. Il pourrait l'utiliser tout de suite, rien ne l'empêche de la consommer, si ce n'est que Bella perdrait sa magie. Ce qui veut dire que bientôt, très bientôt, il va devenir immortel. Rien ne pourra le tuer, rien ne pourra le retenir, aucune blessure ne sera permanente. Leur Maître sera indestructible. Pourra se battre sans retenue, prendre tous les risques qu'il veut.

 

C'est presque instinctif. Les autres mangemorts s'agenouillent devant la forme de leur maître tenant la Pierre et Harry fait de même, tirant Hermione à genoux avec lui. C'est un pas plus proche de leur victoire. Même s'ils meurt tous, Voldemort survivra et continuera le combat.

 

Ils ont une vraie chance maintenant.

 

Merlin. Ils vont peut être gagner. _Ils vont peut être gagner._

 

…

 

Après avoir confronté un dragon, un des deux Rois-Sorciers, Voldemort et un basilic, retourner à son quotidien est un peu étrange. Il retourne au travail avec les nerfs à fleur de peau, prêt à ce que l'impossible l'attaque, certain qu'on va l'arrêter.

 

_Ils ont manqué leur chance d'obtenir la Pierre, ce qui veut dire qu'ils vont tenter par tous les moyens de reprendre le dessus. Je m'attends à ce qu'ils t'utilisent le plus possible. Ta mission sera de coopérer jusqu'à ce qu'ils t'emmènent questionner les Flamel. Une de mes sources est certaine qu'ils les gardent quelque part en vie._

 

Sa mission est de trouver les créateurs de la Pierre Philosophale pour qu'ils puissent être ramenés à Rubeus Hagrid. Une fois le Serment de Bellatrix tenu leur Lord pourra consommer la Pierre et devenir invincible.

 

Simple. Sauf qu'il n'est pas un espion. Il est un nécromancien. Ils parlent aux morts et il n'y a aucune subtilité à ses interrogations. Déjouer Dumbledore et Grindewald lui semble au dessus de ses capacités. Espérer qu'ils le mènent à leur cible, sans la moindre certitude qu'ils le feront, le laisse plein de mauvaise anticipation.

 

_Ce n'est pas supposé être facile ou agréable. Endure et attend une opportunité. Tu dois le faire alors fais-le._

 

Sa voix intérieur sonne parfois un peu trop comme Severus.

 

Elle a toutefois raison alors il se lève, se prépare et va au travail. Puis il agit comme si c'était n'importe quelle autre journée où il est débordé de travail et sous-payé.

 

Il doit faire de son mieux. Il doit faire sa part. Bella a risqué sa magie sans hésitation, il peut bien trouver le plus vieux couple du monde.

 

(Après tout il a réussi a trouver un chat au milieu d'un parc national. Il a peut être un talent caché de détective.)

 

…

 

Travailler pour les Rois-Sorciers n'est pas si différent de travailler pour Voldemort. On tue des gens, ou on en trouve déjà morts, on lui amène et il les questionne. Avec un peu plus de retenue, parce qu'espion ou pas il y a une différence entre coopérer et mettre les siens en danger, mais c'est essentiellement la même chose. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le contacte plus et il fait attention à ne rien faire de suspect – il est assurément sous surveillance maintenant. Même Hermione prétend être une citoyenne normale et pas une rebelle passionnée.

 

Ce n'est pas si différent de son quotidien d'avant mais c'est un peu déconcertant.

 

Une autre chose déconcertante est de se lever un matin, de s'habiller et de passer une brosse dans ses cheveux.

 

Ses cheveux longs. Dans lesquels il se prépare à mettre un ruban qui ira avec sa jupe.

 

Il est assez certain de ne pas posséder de jupe, ou de ruban ou de cheveux longs.

 

\- C'est ma faute, s'excuse Ariana, bâillant et s'étirant comme si elle aussi venait de se réveiller. J'ai rêvé que j'étais toi et que tu étais moi et tout est devenu un peu confus.

\- Tu ne dors pas. Ou rêve.

\- C'est pour ça que j'étais confuse.

 

Il ne se rappelle pas avoir rêvé du tout. Il -

 

Hermione frappe à la porte de la salle de bain et il sursaute si fort qu'il se cogne le coude.

 

\- Harry James Evans! As-tu fouillé dans mes affaires?

 

Il retient un juron, tient son coude comme si sa main pouvait retenir ou adoucir la douleur et se dépêche de vérifier que la porte est bien barrée.

 

\- Quoi?

\- Tous mes vêtements sont en désordre! Si tu voulais quelque chose tu aurais pu demander! Et ranger après ton passage! C'est très mal élevé de ta part!

 

La jupe. Le ruban. Et la chemise trop satinée. Voilà d'où ils viennent.

 

Il jette un regard irrité a Ariana et celle-ci s'excuse tout bas. Même si personne d'autre que lui ne peut l'entendre.

 

\- Je- euh, je cherchais un livre. Désolé 'mione. J'étais a moitié endormi.

 

Possédé. Le terme approprié est possédé. Par son autre meilleure amie.

 

\- Fait plus attention la prochaine fois. Et ne reste pas toute la journée devant le miroir, je veux prendre une douche.

 

 

Il tend l'oreille, l'entend s'éloigner et appuie son front contre la porte, soudainement épuisé.

 

Son coude lui fait mal. Et il ne comprend absolument pas ce qui vient de se passer.

 

\- Ça te va assez bien, lui assure son reflet, ajustant ses cheveux par dessus son épaule. Peu importe ce que tu portes, porte-le toujours avec confiance et assurance.

\- Ça m'irait mieux a moi, soupire Ariana. Rose ne va pas avec tes yeux.

 

Il n'a pas le temps d'être mortifié. Il doit se couper les cheveux, trouver ses propres vêtements et aller travailler. Alors il ignore le miroir et fait exactement ça, se promettant de discrètement rendre ses vêtements à Hermione plus tard.

 

Il prend soin d'agir trois fois plus normalement que d'habitude.

 

Il prend soin d'ignorer le sentiment de confusion qui perdure jusqu'en après-midi.

 

…

 

Un midi il se surprend a espérer que sa mère a préparé des saucisses. Sa mère étant morte c'est un étrange souhait. D'autant plus qu'elle était végétarienne et ne lui a jamais préparé de viande de sa vie.

 

Le lendemain il dessine de petites chèvres sur ses papiers et doit tout effacer avant qu'on lui demande pourquoi. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait répondre.

 

Deux jours plus tard c'est plus sérieux. Plus dangereux. Il questionne l'âme du témoin d'un crime – un témoin qui se révèle être le meurtrier - pour Albus Dumbledore et il... L'homme est son ennemi. Un terrible ennemi. Et pourtant il a envie de lui sourire, de lui demander une histoire qui se passe à Poudlard, de tout lui faire raconter a propos de ce garçon qu'il aime bien-

 

Il tente de se dissocier d'Ariana, de séparer leurs sentiments, leurs souvenirs. L'âme de celle-ci tient sa tête comme si elle lui faisait mal. Il a envie de faire pareil.

 

\- Une terrible tragédie, décide Dumbledore après qu'il relâche l'esprit du criminel. C'est toutefois un soulagement de savoir que le meurtrier ne commettra pas d'autre crime.

\- En effet votre majesté.

 

Il se retient de rire. Albus et lui ont si souvent joué à Arthur et Merlin. Pauvre Albert finissait toujours à devoir être le vilain. Et maintenant Al est vraiment le roi!

 

On toque à la porte et un Auror laisse entrer un politicien. Un noble mineur – ce qui le suit n'est pas un elfe de maison mais un moldu, trahissant sa pauvreté. Le sorcier s'approche, un message à la main, et le moldu le suit trois pas plus loin, comme est de mise et-

 

Et il ne sait pas ce qui ce passe, pourquoi il réagit si mal. Mais il a soudainement 6 ans et la pure terreur qui l'envahit est électrisante. Il recule d'un pas et quelque chose explose et sa respiration reste coincée, douloureuse, dans sa gorge.

 

Il y a quelque chose. Quelque chose en lui qui a saisi sa magie, saisi son cœur. Ariana répète un mantra, encore et encore et encore mais les paroles sont des sons, pas des mots.

 

Ariana. Il n'est pas elle, elle n'est pas lui. Il doit se rappeler de ça. Il n'a pas peur des moldus – ils ne lui ont jamais rien fait, son père n'est pas enfermé à Azkaban, il n'a pas peur. Il veut les libérer. Il veut qu'on cesse de les abuser. Même s'il a peur. Non. Il n'a- Il-

 

Le brouillard devant ses yeux se dissipe, sa vision redevient claire et il réalise que tout était devenu flou. Il est assis dans une chaise, son cœur et ses poumons fatigués, et Albus Dumbledore est devant lui. Son ennemi. Son frère aîné. Il ne sait plus trop.

 

\- Tout va bien jeune homme.

 

Ça, il sait, est un mensonge.

 

Albus lui donne un mouchoir et il réalise que ses joues sont couvertes de larmes. Son embarras est vague, il est trop secoué, mais il sait que plus tard la honte sera brûlante.

 

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, admet-il, s'excuse-t-il. Je- est-ce que j'ai brisé quelque chose?

 

Il y a eu une explosion. Ou pas?

 

\- Ce n'était rien de précieux. Un cadeau de l'empereur japonais, certes, mais il a de terribles goûts.

 

Étant donner que Dumbledore est toujours revêtu des couleurs les plus brillantes et ridicules possible il est prudent d'assumer que l'objet en question était magnifique. Il doute pouvoir rembourser un cadeau impérial.

 

\- Il semble que quelque chose t'ait effrayé, continue son frère. Quelqu'un. Le moldu présent peut-être?

 

Harry hoche la tête parce que ce n'est pas vraiment une question. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait peur. Ce n'est pas lui qui a besoin d'être réconforté.

 

\- Je suis désolée, laisse-t-il Ariana dire avec sa voix, sa langue. J'aurai dû mieux me contrôler.

 

Dumbledore réagit comme si on l'avait frappé, traits tirés, yeux fermés. Maintenant Harry se sent coupable. Alors que ce moldu était là à cause de cet homme, parce que lui et Grindewald les ont réduit à ça – des possessions.

 

\- Non, non, ne te blâme pas, mon garçon, aucun mal n'a été fait. J'ai bâti cette société exactement pour éviter – je suppose qu'il me reste encore du travail. Mais pour ta part prend le reste de la journée pour te reposer. Nous t'avons épuisé, je peux le voir maintenant.

 

Le Roi lui donne un bonbon au citron et un porte-au-loin pour le ramener chez lui et il l'utilise par réflexe.

 

Il a vu des pièces de théâtre amateur moins surréalistes que sa vie.

 

…

 

Il n'a jamais vu Ariana comme un problème. Elle a toujours été avec lui, une amie, une sœur, une confidente. Il n'a jamais souhaité son absence – elle fait presque partie de son âme, se séparer d'elle serait comparable à s'amputer d'une jambe.

 

Maintenant il regarde son reflet dans la vitrine d'une boutique, Ariana invisible dans la vitre, et se demande si ce n'est pas lui le problème. Il la garde ici, ancrée dans le monde des vivants, alors qu'elle pourrait se réincarner, vivre de nouveau. Est-il son jumeau cosmique ou une prison?

 

\- Nous sommes liés, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, et c'est une bonne chose, promet-elle. J'ai toujours voulu un ami. Je veux rester. Avec toi.

\- Nous ne sommes pas mariés, chuchote-t-il, réconforté malgré lui.

\- Avec qui n'es-tu pas marié? Demande une voix dans son oreille.

 

Il sursaute si fort qu'il saute littéralement et se retourne.

 

Fred est là, son sourire large et espiègle.

 

\- Personne! Je ne suis- Fred! Ne fait pas ça!

\- Désolé, désolé! Tu avais l'air si sérieux, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

 

Fred étant là il se met immédiatement à scanner la rue des yeux, cherchant-

 

\- George est encore coincé au travail.

\- Oh.

 

Le rêve des jumeaux est d'ouvrir un jour leur propre boutique de farces et attrapes. Pour ce faire ils sont tous deux devenus apprentis dans une profession différente pour amasser les fonds et connaissances nécessaires. Après plusieurs longues années d'efforts Fred travaille à présent dans une confiserie haut de gamme et George chez un forgeron qui fournit l'élite.

 

\- Mais il va être au Bal de Noël, si tu veux le demander en mariage?

\- Non! Pas encore-Non, je veux dire, je compte lui offrir un... un cadeau mais je ne m'attends pas à – juste-

 

Fred rigole, parce que l'idiot trouve l'amour que Harry porte à son jumeau hilarant, et pose une main sur son épaule.

 

\- Quel cadeau? Parce que sans vouloir te vexer tu n'es pas exactement doué pour les choisir. Tu te souciens de ce chapeau orange que tu as donné à Ron?

\- Quelque chose d’exceptionnel! Je n'ai juste pas-

 

Les boutons de la cape de Fred aborde de petits lions, l'un d'eux occupé à bâiller, et Harry se rappelle qu'ils sont des Gryffondors. Tout les Weasley sont des Gryffons depuis des générations.

 

Et George est un forgeron.

 

S'il y a un idiot c'est lui.

 

\- Non. J'ai le cadeau parfait, réalise-t-il.

\- Oh? Un cadeau qui va convaincre ma mère de vous laisser vous courtiser? De te laisser traîner la réputation de George dans la boue? Je suis impressionné! Montre-moi!

\- Pas ici. Je-

 

Fred l'ignore et l'entraîne dans une allée sombre, ce qui est extrêmement suspicieux. S'il ne voyait pas le tatouage sur sa joue il le penserait un imposteur potentiel.

 

Dès qu'ils sont à l’abri des regards Fred crée une bulle autour d'eux pour les rendre flou et déformer leurs mots.

 

\- J'ai un message à te faire. Enfin, j'ai décidé de t'avertir d'un secret que j'ai par pur hasard entendu.

 

Fred n'a plus qu'une oreille pour une raison – il est beaucoup trop curieux. Être puni ou blessé ne l'a toutefois jamais dissuadé de quoi que ce soit, ce que Harry admire beaucoup. Il a hâte de l'avoir comme beau-frère.

 

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Bien. Tu-Sais-Qui trouve que ta mission se prolonge trop. Il compte encourager nos nobles majestés à réaliser ta valeur et... ta délicatesse.

\- Quoi?

 

Il sait que Voldemort a entendu parler de son... épisode de la semaine précédente. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres entend toujours de tout. Mais il ne voit pas comment ils peuvent utiliser ses moments de confusions, de folies, à leur avantage. Et il n'est pas délicat. Il est... un peu perdu, par moment. C'est tout.

 

\- Quand tu rentreras chez toi tout à l'heure des mangemorts vont attaquer. La nouvelle de ton statut de nécromancien s'est répandue, le fait que tu es régulièrement en contact avec les Rois-Sorciers aussi. Nous allons t'attaquer et te torturer pour soi-disant leur envoyer un message. Pour qu'ils décident de t'utiliser avant qu'on réussisse à te tuer.

 

Son sang se refroidit, son cœur se serre. Il se demande qui va être envoyé pour cette mission. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont lui faire. À quel point ce fera mal. Vont-ils lui couper une main? Le brûler? Pendant combien de temps?

 

\- Harry. Je veux que tu sois préparé. Mais je veux aussi que tu aies le choix. Tu peux aller ailleurs ce soir, négocier avec Tu-Sais-Qui pour changer le plan – je t'aiderai à le convaincre.

 

Le choix. Il n'a même pas pensé à refuser. C'est... ils ont raison. Il prend trop de temps. Il doit découvrir l'emplacement des Flamels. Voldemort doit devenir immortel le plus vite possible, chaque heure compte.

 

\- Merci. De m'avoir averti. Je serai prêt.

 

Autant qu'il peut l'être.

 

Fred étudie son visage, mesure sa détermination et hoche la tête.

 

\- George va être furieux, lui dit-il. Je sais qu'il n'a encore rien dit, lui non plus, mais il t'adore. Tu pourrais lui donner une paire de lacet et il accepterait de te courtiser. Tu es dans tous ses plans.

 

Ce n'est pas que Harry ne le croit pas. Il a une chance. George et lui sont proches. Il l'a vu trois jours plus tôt et ils se sont tenus (discrètement) la main pendant toute leur heure de lunch. C'est que Harry ne sait pas s'il... Il ne sait pas s'il est assez important, s'il vaut la peine que George le courtise ouvertement. En public. Il ne sait pas si George est prêt à tant risquer. Pour Harry. Qui est déjà entremêlé avec Ariana, à jurer son service à Voldemort et travaille pour Dumbledore. Un bâtard. Riche, certes, mais sans le moindre titre.

 

Non. Il ne peut pas se laisser douter. Il a vingt-sept ans. Il a déjà gaspillé assez de temps. Si George veut refuser il le fera. Harry sera humilié, aura le cœur brisé et ils seront le sujet de tout les commérages pour une ou deux semaines. C'est tout. Il a enduré pire. Va endurer pire – tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il rentrera chez lui. Assez d'hésitation.

 

\- J'ai le cadeau parfait. Le Bal est dans quatre jours. Je vais annoncer mes intentions.

\- J'aime que tu as davantage peur de notre mère que du plan extrêmement violent de Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Fred. Un jour tu auras une belle-mère potentielle toi aussi et tu comprendra – elles sont terrifiantes.

 

Il devra voir Molly Weasley tous les dimanche si George dit oui. Voldemort, au moins, ne demande jamais à ce qu'il soit interrogé pendant le dîner.

 

Il se promet d'apprécier chacun de ces futurs potentiellement pénibles dimanches.

 

…

 

La maison qu'il partage avec Hermione n'est pas parfaite. Tout est en désordre, la boîte froide est souvent vide, Hedwidge lui ramène parfois des cadavres de rongeurs qu'il ne voit pas assez vite, une des portes a développé une personnalité et refuse de s'ouvrir les mardis.

 

C'est néanmoins chez lui, chez eux. Un endroit où il peut dormir en relative sécurité, inviter famille et amis, prendre de longs bains chauds, cuisiner. Il est fier de son jardin l'été, encore plus l'automne. Il ne pense pas y rester pour toute sa vie – pense la laisser exclusivement à Hermione si George et lui s'achètent autre chose, comme cadeau de départ, mais il aime y vivre.

 

L'idée de transplaner chez lui le laisse pour la première fois avec des jambes de plomb et un nœud dans l'estomac. Il apprécie que Fred l'ait averti du plan, lui ait donner l'opportunité de se préparer mentalement. Ça ne change rien au fait qu'il ne veut vraiment, vraiment pas participer.

 

Il le fait quand même. Parce qu'il a prêté serment, parce qu'il le faut. Parce qu'il veut aider a leur apporter la victoire.

 

Il rassemble sa magie et tourne, tourne la cheville, le talon et-

 

Il arrive chez lui, sur le tapis d'entrée. Le porte-cape tend immédiatement un bras pour prendre la sienne et par réflexe il la détache et la lui donne, cœur battant, ses sens en alerte.

 

La couteau qui se glisse dans son dos, entre ses côtes, est un choc malgré tout.

 

Ce qui vient par la suite n'est pas mieux.

 

Sa demeure est envahie par des gens portant des masques, des gens qu'il connaît et reconnaît et qui n'hésitent pas dans leur tâche. Et il leur pardonne, évidemment, avant même de recevoir les coups. Ils ne font que leur part. Ne font que l'aider dans sa mission. Parce qu'il a été trop lent, parce que le temps est précieux, parce que jusqu'à ce qu'ils obtiennent victoire il y a des milliers de gens qui souffrent tout les jours.

 

Ça fait mal quand même.

 

Vraiment mal.

 

…

 

Elle rêve de sa mère. De ses cheveux noirs qui étaient un plaisir à tresser. Elle adorait glisser ses doigts entre les longues mèches. Elle a passé de nombreuses heures à souhaiter que ses cheveux ne soit pas aussi blonds, sa peau pas aussi pâle. À souhaiter lui ressembler.

 

Harry est là alors elle lui montre un souvenir avec sa mère et il sourit, l'amène dans un de ses rêves où Hermione et lui sont à la rivière en été. Puis, entre l'ombre des arbres, il lui tresse les cheveux juste comme elle aime.

 

Le moment semble infini et elle basque dans la tiédeur du soleil, la beauté des fleurs, le chant de l'eau entre les pierres.

 

Harry s'arrête soudain.

 

\- Ils ont brisé mes doigts, dit-il, tout bas, surpris.

 

Elle se retourne et effectivement, ses doigts sont enflés, ensanglantés, brisés.

 

\- Il-il faut les mettre dans l'eau, décide-t-elle. Le froid aidera!

 

Ils s'approchent de la rivière et ils plongent leurs mains dans le courant. Dans l'eau ses doigts aussi sont brisés. Un poisson passe sous sa paume, plein d'affection, et laisse de la peau coupée derrière son passage.

 

\- Ils ont tout brisé, se rappelle-t-elle, horrifiée. Les photographies et la lampe et la chaise.

 

Un filet de sang s'échappe de leurs coupures et se propage dans la rivière tel un nuage de fumée. En quelque secondes toute l'eau est rouge. Elle hurle et retire ses bras trempés et-

 

_ouvre ses paupières. Tout est vague et flou et trop lumineux. Tout fait terriblement, terriblement mal et elle gémit, alarmée._

 

_\- Il nous faut un médicomage!_

 

Il ferme les yeux, retourne a la rivière. L'eau est toujours rouge mais l'été s'est en allé, l'hiver règne maître. La neige est blanche et l'air glacial, les sapins hauts dans le ciel gris. Ariana est debout à côté de lui et grimace avant de cracher une dent par terre. Du sang coule sur son menton et il s'essuie le visage du revers de la main.

 

\- Ils vont nous soigner. Rien de permanent je pense.

 

Elle frissonne et il soupire, épuisé.

 

\- Fred était l'un d'entre eux, murmure-t-il.

\- Il nous a prévenu.

\- Je sais.

 

Il sait mais Fred a le même visage que George. Fred est plus qu'un camarade ou un collègue. C'est un ami, précieux et apprécié. Un ami avec qui il s'est toujours senti en sécurité.

 

Il est si fatigué. Il aurait dû dire non, refuser, demander à ce que Voldemort trouve un autre plan. Il n'aurait jamais dû se résigner à endurer.

 

\- C'était une erreur.

\- Je sais.

 

Elle lui prend la main, leurs doigts une pure agonie et un vent souffle, crée des tourbillons de neige et les flocons les entourent, font disparaître les sapins, deviennent une tornade-

 

Il ouvre les paupières et le plafond est une mosaïque, un vitrail de trapèzes colorés. Pour un moment il croit être dans un autre rêve mais tourner la tête est difficile, douloureux et à son chevet est assis Viktor Krum.

 

\- Dors, ordonne celui-ci. Je monte la garde.

 

C'est un étrange confort d'avoir un ennemi pour le protéger. C'est un confort malgré tout.

 

Il n'est pas prêt à revoir Fred. Bientôt il espère, mais pas maintenant.

 

\- 'mione? Arrive-t-il à demander.

\- Miss Granger n'était pas présente, elle n'est pas blessé.

 

Il y a une nuance dans sa voix qui change, une différence dans son langage corporel mais il ne sait pas quoi. C'est défensif. Et un peu plus doux. Il se demande ce qui s'est passé.

 

Puis il ferme les yeux et dort.

 

Cette fois ils ne rêvent pas – c'est un soulagement.

 

…

 

On lui promet que les efforts contre les rebelles ont été décuplés. Son père le visite. Hermione lui apporte des vêtements propres et elle aurait dû être actrice car elle fond en larme en le voyant et rage contre les mangemorts avec passion. En fait elle est si crédible qu'il commence a craindre qu'elle est sérieuse.

 

\- C'est une chance que Viktor soit arrivé a temps!

\- Viktor?

\- Il m'a donné la permission d'utiliser son prénom lorsque je l'ai remercié de t'avoir sauvé la vie.

 

Le ton défensif qu'elle utilise est familier, quoi qu'il ne peut pas se rappeler de pourquoi.

 

Il a toujours espéré ne jamais devoir mettre les pieds dans le Palais de Buckingham. C'est le repère officiel de ses ennemis, rien de bien ne peut arriver ici. Toutefois la chambre est luxueuse, le lit confortable, le médicomage plein d'attention, le personnel courtois. On lui procure les meilleurs soins possibles et le lendemain il va déjà beaucoup mieux.

 

Tout est si parfait, en fait, qu'il est anxieux de repartir.

 

Être ici à profiter de toute cette richesse le fait se sentir comme un traître.

 

Pire encore s'il tourne son regard vers la mort l'endroit est rempli des moldus qui ont été massacrés pour prendre possession du palais. Rempli de l'ancienne royauté qui s'est fait rayé des livres d'histoires. Leurs vrais rois et reines, moldus ou pas.

 

Lorsque Dumbledore le demande dans un des salons il a de la difficulté à jouer son rôle, à le remercier de son hospitalité, à paraître reconnaissant. Même Ariana détourne son regard, incapable de regarder son frère.

 

\- Je suis si heureux de te voir déjà debout mon garçon, nous étions inquiets, l’accueille Grindewald.

 

Et après une tasse de thé et plus de plaisanteries qu'il se savait capable d'endurer :

 

\- Nous aurions une personne très, très importante qui a besoin d'être rappelée, lui dit Dumbledore. Si tu te sens assez fort.

 

Le plan de Voldemort a marché. Il ne devrait pas être surpris et, vraiment, il ne l'est pas, pas exactement, mais... ça semble trop beau que pour être vrai. Leur chance a tourné- non, ils ont réussi à faire tourner leur chance. Ils ont la Pierre Philosophale et bientôt ils auront son créateur.

 

Il envoie une rapide prière à Merlin pour le remercier de ne pas avoir laisser leurs efforts être en vain et accepte de tout cœur, assurant que ce sera un plaisir.

 

Il pose sa tasse de thé, regarde les morts autour de lui et prend une grande respiration. Il peut y arriver, il peut être fort un peu plus longtemps.

 

Trois jours. Le Bal est dans trois jours. Sa mission sera finie d'ici là et il sera libre. De faire ce qu'il veut. De prendre des risques pour lui-même et pas Voldemort, pas le Royaume.

 

Il doit juste tenir bon et déjouer le plus puissant duo de sorciers au monde.

 

Ce qui n'est pas un problème : il n'est pas seul. N'est jamais, jamais seul. Eux aussi sont deux.

 

…

 

Il y a des papiers de confidentialité à signer, qui l'empêcheront de dévoiler où ils vont et ce dont il sera témoin. C'est un problème mais un problème pour plus tard. Si quelqu'un peut le libérer d'une obligation écrite Voldemort le trouvera – ou le fera lui-même.

 

Ils prennent la poudre de cheminette dans un des immenses âtres du palais et ressortent hors d'un feu de camp à un quatre-chemin. Rien ne marque les différentes directions mais Dumbledore n'hésite pas une seconde à emprunter l'une d'elles. La route est en terre et la forêt essaie clairement de reprendre son territoire, les branches s'étirant autour de leur tête et créant presque un tunnel.

 

Après un moment ils s'arrêtent et Grindewald lui fait signe de tendre le bras. Il crée un bracelet d'argent autour de son poignet droit qui se resserre pour coller à sa peau. Tel une menotte.

 

Les deux rois font couler trois gouttes de leur sang sur le métal qui se réchauffe et brille un moment avant de redevenir normal.

 

\- Ceci te permettra d'entrer mais pas de ressortir. Tu auras besoin de l'un de nous pour repartir. Les protections de cet endroit sont puissantes et dangereuses, ne t'éloigne pas de nous.

 

Il promet d'être prudent et quand ils continuent leur chemin fait attention de rester à porter de bras.

 

La température est la première à changer. L'air d'hiver devient plus doux, une odeur de printemps dans l'oxygène, de l'humidité dans la brise comme s'il venait de pleuvoir. Puis la forêt se secoue et un oiseau vole entre les branches et-

 

devant eux il y a une vallée. Une vallée en plein été, entourée par l'hiver. Le ciel gris est bleu, l'herbe est haute et verte et une abeille tourne autour des fleurs sauvages. Le sentier devient plus large et pavé et mène à un village. Un petit village pittoresque et _habité_. Il peut voir des gens aller et venir.

 

Il retient vaillamment toutes ses questions et se laisse guider à l'écart du village, vers un cimetière ancien si bien entretenu. Une ou deux tombes sont plus récentes mais ils ne s'y arrêtent pas et continuent jusqu'à trois pierres qui semblent vieilles – plus vieilles que lui.

 

Si les Flamels sont morts... alors ça ne change rien. Ils ramèneront leur squelette a Rubeus Hagrid et le serment de Bella sera tenu.

 

Dumbledore prend la main de Grindewald qui lui murmure quelque chose. Il incline la tête et se tourne vers Harry, yeux bleus plein d'espoir mal gardé.

 

\- Le service que je requiers de toi aujourd'hui n'est pas facile mon garçon mais il a une grande valeur. Il y a longtemps de cela une terrible tragédie est arrivée ici. Je n'ai jamais- Plus que tout je voudrais parler avec ma sœur. Une toute dernière fois.

 

Les deux hommes s'écartent pour le laisser passer et il se tient soudainement devant sa tombe.

 

_Ariana Dumbledore_

_1887-1899_

_Où est ton trésor, là sera aussi ton cœur_

 

\- Nous sommes à Godric's Hollow, lui explique son autre âme. J'ai tué ma mère ici. J'ai été tuée ici. J'y suis enterrée.

 

Elle se penche pour toucher l’épitaphe et il doit se retenir de ne pas la tirer vers lui. Elle est déjà morte. Approcher sa tombe n'est pas dangereux.

 

Il veut quand même brusquement partir loin d'ici et s'assurer de ne jamais revenir.

 

\- Peux-tu le faire? Demande Grindewald. Peux-tu rappeler un âme après plus d'une centaine d'année?

 

Il est clair qu'il n'acceptera rien sauf une affirmation.

 

\- Je peux essayer. Si elle ne s'est pas encore réincarné j'ai une chance mais...

 

Il ne peut pas terminer, ne sait pas comment terminer sans mentir ou trop en dire.

 

Et il ne sait honnêtement pas ce qu'il arrivera s'il la rend visible à tous. Elle est une exception, unique et magnifique. Leurs âmes sont connectées. Mais rappeler quelqu'un les libère, les envoie hors de sa portée.

 

Il n'a pas envie d'expérimenter, de la mettre en danger.

 

Dumbledore lui demande de se préparer mais d'attendre que quelqu'un les rejoigne. Grindewald s'enquiert tout bas de s'il a besoin de toucher directement les cendres.

 

\- Je pense que ça ira votre majesté, je vais essayer sans.

 

L'idée de toucher ses propre os brûlés le font frissonner de dégoût.

 

Il s'agenouille dans l'herbe et tente de reprendre le contrôle. Il n'est pas venu ici pour ça. Il est venu trouver les Flamels, c'était le plan. Voldemort était certain qu'ils voudraient interroger Nicholas et le forcer a révéler les secrets de la Pierre.

 

Est-ce un échec ou un autre test? Est-ce qu'ils considèrent parler à Ariana plus important qu'obtenir l'immortalité?

 

\- Peut être que Voldemort a été mal informé, suggère-t-elle. Peut-être que mon frère n'a jamais capturé les Flamels et qu'ils sont loin d'ici.

 

Seraient-ils partit sans leur élixir de vie? Auraient-ils laissé la famille Hagrid avec le danger de protéger la pierre?

 

Il n'en a aucune idée. Mais il était certain que Voldemort le savait. Et celui-ci était certain qu'ils étaient prisonnier des rois-sorciers.

 

Avant qu'il puisse décider si compléter sa mission est encore possible ou pas, un vieil homme s'approche d'eux à grand pas, visage pâle et furieux, guidé par un patronus – un magnifique phénix.

 

\- Albus! Comment oses-tu-

 

C'est Albertforth Dumbledore. Plus vieux, beaucoup plus vieux qu'avant, avec une barbe et des rides mais toujours la même expression pleine de désapprobation braquée sur Albus – il la tient de leur père.

 

Les voir se disputer est comme retourner dans le passé. Elle s'attend à voir leur mère arriver d'une seconde à l'autre pour les sermonner.

 

\- Harry Evans, un nécromancien très talentueux. Il peut nous aider à lui parler.

\- Et quoi, l'obliger à devoir entendre tes excuses? Si tu veux l'absolution tu peux aller te pendre et-

 

_Je veux leur parler. Je veux leur dire d'arrêter de se disputer avec ma propre voix._

 

Il ne trouvera peut être jamais Nicholas Flamel. Mais il peut faire ceci, donner quelque minutes de plus avec sa famille à Ariana.

 

Il presse ses mains contre la terre et laisse le voile passer au travers de son âme. Trouver Ariana est plus facile que respirer – elle a toujours été là. Il pousse la peur de côté, il se force à ignorer la possibilité qu'ils seront séparés ou qu'ils sont si liés qu'elle l'entraînera dans la mort. Ce n'est pas le premier danger auquel il fait face. Il espère que ce ne sera pas le dernier.

 

Trois fois il répète son nom, tout bas et dans son cœur, avec sa voix et sa magie et elle répond, laisse son pouvoir envahir leur lien, laisse sa vie toucher son âme.

 

Elle apparaît devant eux, presque solide. Pour la toute première fois visible à tous.

 

Elle apparaît et il sourit lorsqu'elle sourit, incapable de s'en empêcher – sa joie est sa joie.

 

\- Albert, Albus. Vous m'avez manquez.

 

…

 

Cent huit ans. Cent huit ans plus tard et soudain il a l'impression d'en avoir de nouveau dix-huit.

 

Sa petite sœur est devant lui. Et elle _est_ petite, n'a toujours que douze ans, porte la même robe bleutée, a les même cheveux un peu décoiffé, aborde le même sourire un peu timide mais plein de sincère joie.

 

\- Albert, Albus. Vous m'avez manquez.

 

Cent huit ans passés à regretter et souhaiter et éviter Ariana et elle est là. Et les mots ne viennent pas.

 

Albert, bien sûr, n'hésite pas. Il n'a jamais hésité avec elle. A toujours réussi à la convaincre de manger ou s'habiller ou étudier, a toujours bravé les éclats violents de magie et les larmes. Il s'avance vers elle, met un genou à terre et lui prend les mains. Son chevalier servant.

 

\- Tu me manque encore plus. Tout les jours.

\- Tu es plus vieux que papa maintenant, ça fait beaucoup de jours.

\- Trop.

 

Gellert met une main sur son dos, chaude et rassurante. Lui donne une petite poussée vers sa sœur et il s'approche, trop grand, trop vieux et maladroit. Il réalise qu'il n'a rien à lui donner et cherche quoi faire de ses mains. Il avait l'habitude de lui ramener de petits cadeaux de Poudlard. Un chocolat, un ruban.

 

\- Albus.

\- Tu n'as pas à lui parler. Je peux lui-dire de s'en aller.

\- Non. Al. Je vous aime tout les deux, vous devez arrêter de vous disputez autant. Albus, viens.

 

Il est incapable de refuser. Il lui donne sa main quand elle lui tend la sienne et c'est un choc. Sa peau est froide mais douce. Solide. Ses cheveux s'envolent dans la brise, le bas de sa robe ondule.

 

Il avait oublié tant de détails. Le son de sa voix est différent que celui de sa Pensine. Ses souliers étaient-ils réellement si usés?

 

\- Ari-

 

Sa gorge se serre et les larmes lui montent au yeux, étouffent sa voix. Il veut la sauver. Il veut retourner dans le passé et la sauver. Plus que tout au monde, c'est ce qu'il veut. La choisir elle, quand il le pouvait encore. Quand il aurait dû le faire.

 

\- Je vous aime, répète-elle. C'est tout ce que j'ai vraiment à dire. C'est tout ce qui compte je pense. Nous sommes les Dumbledore et nous devons prendre soin les uns des autres. Vous devez prendre soin l'un de l'autre.

 

Elle prend Albert dans ses bras, sans pour autant lâcher sa main et il se penche pour les embrasser tout deux. Son frère est rigide et c'est une surprise qu'il ne le repousse pas.

 

Il veut les tenir contre lui pour toujours. Les garder protégés et ensemble. Son frère et sa sœur n'aurait jamais dû être séparés. Il aurait dû s'en assurer.

 

Lorsqu'elle se dégage d'eux, après trop peu de temps, après un bref instant il doit combattre le besoin de la retenir.

 

Elle le regarde un moment et il veut capturer cette minute, rester ici pour toujours, arrêter le temps. Il ne sait pas ce qu'elle voit, ne saisit pas si elle comprend mais elle lui sourit comme si malgré elle et se tourne vers Gellert.

 

\- J'espère que tu rends mon frère heureux, faux roi-sorcier. J'espère que tu sais à quel point il m'est précieux. Et... je te pardonne, de m'avoir tuée. J'ai moi aussi causé du tort, tué mama, et peut-être que tu avais raison de m'achever.

 

Son mari détourne son regard, baisse la tête et serre sa baguette et Albus est partagé. Partagé entre jurer à Ariana qu'elle a tort, qu'elle ne porte aucun blâme, qu'elle méritait de vivre plus que quiconque et prendre la main de Gellert et dénouer ses doigts, embrasser ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de les mordre.

 

Il veut sauver Ariana. Pas perdre Gellert.

 

Il est incapable de sacrifier. Lui-même ou les autres. C'est sa plus grande faute. Il a laisser sa sœur mourir parce qu'il ne voulait pas en prendre soin. Il a laisser son frère seul parce qu'il ne voulait pas l'être.

 

\- Rien n'est de ta faute, promet Albert avec conviction. Rien.

 

Il aimerait prétendre que ces mots lui son adressés. Qu'il les mérite. Mais ce n'est pas à propos de lui. C'est sa dernière chance d'être le frère que Ariana mérite – il ne doit pas la gâcher.

 

\- Al a raison. De toute ma vie je n'ai jamais trouvé quelqu'un comme toi, avec un si bon cœur. Tu n'as aucun blâme a porter. Pas le moindre.

 

Il essuie les larmes envahissant sa vision et lorsqu'il relève la tête est prit de terreur. La forme de sa sœur a commencé à s'effacer, à vaciller devant eux.

 

\- Ne part pas, demande Al.

\- Je ne peux pas rester. Et ma présence va tuer Harry si j'essaye. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai pas peur. Être morte n'est pas si terrible et je ne suis pas seule. Jamais.

 

Elle est avec leurs parents, sûrement. Aimée et en sécurité. Comme elle aurait toujours dû l'être.

 

\- J'espère- J'espère toutefois ne pas partir, ne pas me réincarner tout de suite. Ce monde que vous avez créé, je suis curieuse de ce qu'il va devenir. Soyez prudent.

 

Elle s'éparpille dans la brise et il ne peut pas la rattraper.

 

Son cœur est lourd mais il ne sait pas de quoi.

 

…

 

Une chèvre lui lèche le visage et il se réveille. Dégoûté il la repousse mais ses bras sont faibles et déloger la couverture le fait frissonner.

 

\- Helga, laisse le pauvre garçon se reposer.

 

L'animal émet un bruit qui ressemble à une réponse et sort du lit pour aller se frotter contre la jambe d'un homme. Albertforth. Le frère d'Ariana.

 

Celle-ci est debout près de lui. Cerné et pâle et apparaissant comme il se sent. Lentement il se redresse et s’assoit dans le lit. Il se trouve dans une chambre... un peu macabre. Il est clair que tout a été brisé et laissé a l'abandon. Malgré la fenêtre entrouverte une odeur de renfermé persiste et bien qu'on ait balayer récemment il reste des morceaux de verre et des fragments de bois par terre.

 

\- C'était la chambre d'Albus. Considère-toi heureux que j'aie arraché tous ses plans morbides des murs et brûlé toutes ces horribles notes que lui et Gellert s'envoyaient.

 

Harry se rappelle de la magnifique carte du monde qu'il y avait au dessus de son bureau, un cadeau de leur tante. Il se demande si Al a détruit ça aussi.

 

\- Je... pourquoi suis-je ici?

\- Parce que tu t'es prouvé utile, voilà pourquoi. Digne de la collection de mon frère! Tu auras probablement ta propre cellule avec du temps mais je pensais t'héberger pour un moment. T'expliquer comment survivre à ta nouvelle vie.

 

Quoi?

 

Ses (nombreuses) questions trébuchent sur ses lèvres mais Albert insiste qu'ils descendent à la salle à manger avant de répondre à quoi que ce soit. Il a préparé une soupe et pense que Harry devrait la boire de toute urgence.

 

\- Il a toujours été très sérieux à propos des heures de repas. Et mettre des gants en hiver. Notre mère oubliait toujours de porter une cape et ça le rendait fou. Elle n'avait jamais froid toutefois – elle avait un collier enchanté pour la protéger de toutes les températures possible.

 

Ce genre de collier il pourrait porter. Pourquoi est-ce tout le monde n'en avait pas?

 

\- La Société des Couturiers a fait voter l'invention dangereuse, puis a racheté les droits et a détruit les formules – si je me souviens bien.

 

Il devrait peut être investir son argent dans la haute couture. Ces gens savent clairement ce qu'ils font.

 

Mais non. Dès que Geroge et lui seront mariés ils vont utiliser son or pour financer leur boutique de Farces et Attrapes. Ce sera bien mieux. Possiblement moins lucratif mais définitivement plus drôle.

 

Un bol et une cuillère sont posés devant lui et il s'attaque à la soupe sans s’inquiéter de la possibilité qu'elle contienne du poison. Il est affamé.

 

\- On a cru que tu étais mort – après la séance. Note que tu n'as pas l'air très vivant présentement.

\- Je vais bien - les derniers jours ont juste été durs. Merci pour la soupe.

\- Prends-en un peu plus.

 

Albert le ressert, lui amène du pain et cette fois il va un peu plus lentement, sa curiosité plus forte que sa faim.

 

\- Où sommes-nous?

\- Godric's Hollow. Mais tu savais déjà ça je parie.

 

Et soudain il regarde Ariana. Directement.

 

Ce n'est jamais arrivé avant. Il ne fait rien pour la rendre visible, il-

 

\- Êtes-vous un- Comme moi? Un nécromancien?

\- Non. Toutes ces choses ne sont pas pour moi, mais je te regardais dormir et soudain elle est revenue. Et tu t'es réveillé.

 

Il passe un main dans ses cheveux, sa barbe et sourit à sa sœur. C'est un sourire un peu triste et très tendre.

 

\- Tu as décidé de revenir? Hanter celui qui t'a rappeler? Non. Vous parlez comme de vieux ami. Lui dans sa tête, si je dois deviner, et toi... toi tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter d'être entendue?

 

Ariana est si heureuse de pouvoir communiquer directement avec Albert qu'elle raconte tout. Toute sa vie – leur vie. Comment elle est revenue à elle à sa naissance, leur amitié, leurs âmes entremêlées. Résigné à perdre ses secrets – et incapable de soupçonner l'homme d'être un ennemi, pas avec le cœur de Ariana si plein de joie - il finit lentement son repas et les laisse parler.

 

Albertforth doit avoir vu d'autres magies, potentiellement plus étranges, car il accepte les explications de sa sœur comme la vérité et, en échange, leur explique exactement où ils se trouvent.

 

Une prison. Le village entier a été transformé en prison, couvert d'un dôme pour le garder caché. De puissantes barrières gardent les habitants à l'intérieur, cent fois plus sécuritaires que celles des zones en quarantaine. Même la température est contrôlée. Albus et Gellert enferment les personnes les plus importantes ici, celles qu'ils veulent garder captives mais pas torturées. La vieille tante de Grindewald, Albert, certains de leur anciens amis ou protégés dont les opinions ont trop divergé des leurs et... les Flamels.

 

Ils sont vivants et présents ici.

 

Voldemort avait raison, du moins en partie. L'attaque a poussé les Rois-Sorciers à l'amener directement a leur cible.

 

…

 

Convaincre Albert de le laisser rencontrer les Flamels n'est pas difficile. Il les emmène au village comme s'ils étaient des touristes, échangeant des souvenirs d'une lointaine jeunesse avec Ariana. Ici et là des rideaux sont écartés pour les regarder passer, des gens s'arrêtent dans la rue, curieux.

 

\- Nous n'avons pas eu de nouveau depuis dix ans, explique Albert. Prépare-toi à être le centre de l'attention pendant quelques années – ils voudront tout savoir de l'extérieur. Nous n'avons même pas droit a la gazette! Pas que je sois intéressé.

 

Harry ne peut pas rester ici pour quelques années. Pas s'il veut être au bal dans... trois jours? Il n'est pas certain. Le changement de saison et ses heures d'inconscience l'ont laissé déstabilisé.

 

C'est un soulagement d'arriver chez les Flamels. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre l’infirmière vivant avec eux. Son nom est Poppy Pomfresh et elle le regarde avec une pitié qui le laisse nerveux.

 

\- Bien sûr que tu peux les rencontrer jeune homme. Soit patient avec eux, ils ont beaucoup endurer et sans leur élixir...

 

Un vieux, vieux couple est installé dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison, assis sur un banc l'un à côté de l'autre, un aussi vieux chat dormant entre leurs pieds.

 

Leurs yeux sont vides de vie, leurs visages cernés et des cicatrices sont visibles à la limite de leur vêtements. Harry leur explique qu'il connaît Rubeus Hagrid et que celui-ci s'inquiète pour son arrière-grande-tante, qu'il aimerait avoir des nouvelles.

 

Il n'obtient aucune réaction si ce n'est qu'un sourire vacant.

 

\- Ils ont été torturés pendant des années, jusqu'à ce que Albus décide d'arrêter Grindewald. Ils les ont mis ici à la place mais c'était déjà trop tard. Leur corps a survécu, grâce a l'Élixir – ils ont passé des siècles à en boire – mais leur esprit... c'est autre chose. Nicholas aimait Albus comme un fils, considérait le prendre un jour comme apprenti je pense.

 

Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à dans quel état il les trouverait, pas plus loin que vivant ou mort.

 

\- Je... Je ne suis pas ici que pour prendre des nouvelles, admet-il à Albert une fois qu'ils sont repartits Voldemort a promis de les réunir avec Hagrid. Peu importe leur état. Je dois l'aider à tenir cette promesse, c'est ma mission.

\- C'est impossible. Personne ne sort d'ici, jamais, si ce n'est de Albus et Gellert. Crois moi, j'ai essayer.

 

Il ne veut pas le croire. Refuse de le croire. Refuse de considérer la possibilité qu'il ne partira jamais de cet endroit. Ses poumons se serrent à la seule suggestion.

 

\- Dites-moi.

\- Te dire quoi?

\- Dites-moi ce que vous avez essayer.

 

Albert est ici depuis des décennies. Il y a peut-être des avancement qui ont été faits, des découvertes récentes qu'il n'a pas considéré.

 

Son frère hésite, le considère un long moment avant de hausser les épaules.

 

\- Pourquoi pas. Mais je dois m'occuper de mes chèvres. Tu peux m'écouter pendant que je travaille.

\- Je peux aider-

\- Non merci! Reste assis – je n'ai pas envie de traîner ton corps si tu t'évanouis encore!

 

Harry pense la remarque légèrement injuste. Il ne perd pas conscience si facilement. Même si c'est arrivé deux fois cette semaine.

 

…

 

S'occuper des chèvres doit être fait à la main. Préparer les repas et garder la maison propre et couper le bois aussi.

 

Personne n'a de baguette.

 

\- Ce n'est pas dramatique. Il y a des runes qui nous permettent de faire certaines choses, comme le baril que j'utilise pour ma lessive. Plusieurs d'entre nous sont assez bons en potion - ce sont les ingrédients qui manquent. Nous avons essayé d'en fabriquer nous même quelques fois mais... ça n'a jamais eu une bonne fin. Pauvre Sybille a fabriqué une bombe moldue qu'elle a lancé à la tête de Gellert mais, entre nous, c'était davantage le manque d'alcool que l'emprisonnement qui l'a rendue folle. Depuis elle a maîtrisé l'art de transformer les pommes de terre en véritable désinfectant.

 

Cet endroit est barbare.

 

\- Et si j'ai une baguette?

\- Ah! Si seulement!

 

Il se concentre, relève sa chemise et retire la baguette logé dans une de ses côtes. Ariana grimace de façon exagéré et il lui tire la langue.

 

Albert laisse tomber la tasse de thé qu'il tenait et elle va frapper le sol, l'anse se brisant du reste. D'un mouvement Harry la répare et elle saute dans sa main, propre et neuve.

 

\- Comment-?

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'assure que ses mangemorts soit toujours armés. Et il est un génie. Un vrai de vrai.

 

Son frère secoue la tête et fait un geste vers la baguette avant de s'arrêter. Ses doigts tremblent. Le cœur d'Ariana se serre, le sien fait de même et il complète le geste, prend la main de Al dans la sienne et presse la baguette contre sa paume.

 

\- Ça... je... ça change tout, bien sûr, murmure Albert.

 

Lentement, prudemment, il utilise un wingardium leviosa pour faire flotter la paille autour d'eux. Quand il éclate de rire c'est incertain et incrédule et plein de joie.

 

\- Ça change tout, répète-t-il.

 

Ça aussi c'est sa mission. Tout changer. Renverser la balance.

 

\- On peut sortir d'ici?

\- Avec un peu de magie tout est possible.

 

Malgré la déclaration Albert retrouve rapidement son sérieux.

 

\- J'ai une idée, depuis longtemps. Ce n'est toutefois pas une idée facile. Et elle est assez dangereuse. Et je suis hors de pratique.

\- On peut y arriver, décide Ariana. À nous trois on peut déjouer Albus.

 

Il ne sait pas si elle est offensée de son traitement de Albert ou si c'est lui. Ne sait pas s'il est déterminé à sortir les Flamels d'ici ou si c'est elle.

 

Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ils sont offensés et déterminés et ils vont faire ce qu'il faut pour compléter leur mission.

 

Et si un jour ils cessent d'être offensés à toute cette injustice, si un jour ils cessent de vouloir agir alors ils auront perdu bien plus que leur individualité.

 

…

 

Il y a un enchantement. Un enchantement créé par Grindewald lorsqu'il était encore à Durmstrang. Extrêmement dangereux et extrêmement controversé et qui lui a mérité une expulsion instantanée.

 

\- Il s'agit de transformer une vérité en secret et de cacher ce secret dans l'âme de quelqu'un. Il a prit grand plaisir à s'en vanter à Albus, à lui montrer toutes ses notes – qu'il a oubliées lorsqu'il s'est sauvé.

 

Fidelitas. Une magie à base de confiance et loyauté, de volonté. Ils révisent les notes, qui ont été soigneusement gardées par Albus et épargnées par la rage de Al et Harry... Harry trouve le sortilège magnifique. Une véritable œuvre d'art, complexe et ingénieuse.

 

\- Et dangereuse, rappelle Poppy. Très dangereuse.

 

Le plan est simple. Difficile et risqué mais simple.

 

De multiple Fidelius.

 

Poppy est déterminée à continuer de s'occuper des Flamels – s'est exilé ici pour rester avec eux. Ceux-ci seront cachés dans les âmes d'Ariana et Harry, pour balancer leurs âmes liées. Poppy, en échange, gardera Harry un secret et Albert, pour sa part, protégera Poppy.

 

\- Le dôme oubliera lui aussi vos existences et il ne peut pas bloquer ce qui n'existe pas. C'est du moins ma théorie.

 

Un seul secret peut être dissimulé par âme mais Harry ne peut s'imaginer utiliser Nicholas ou Perenelle comme Guardiens, pas dans leur état, pas sans leur accord. Il y a plus de deux cents personnes captives de Godric's Hollow en ce moment, ils peuvent sûrement compter sur l'une d'entre elles pour les aider. Mais quand questionner sur qui il va choisir Albert annonce sa décision de rester derrière.

 

\- J'ai mon troupeau à m'occuper. Et ce n'est pas que je veux partir, c'est que je veux _pouvoir_ partir. Une victoire contre mon abruti de frère est suffisante pour le moment, je gagnerai la guerre plus tard.

 

Et, il admet, Albus ne le torturera jamais, contrairement a d'autre.

 

S'ils le pouvaient ils cacheraient l'existence de tous les villageois, mais utiliser une telle magie est hors de leur capacité. Voldemort en serait peut-être capable, ou Merlin ou un des Rois-Sorciers, mais pas eux. Surtout avec une seule baguette et un temps limité.

 

Chaque minute que son maître reste mortel est une minute où toute leur cause est en danger. Et Albus pourrait revenir d'un moment a l'autre, alerté par un des espions qu'il a assurément inséré dans la population du village.

 

Ils préparent donc tout le plus vite possible, font les valises des Flamels et, au coucher du soleil, se glissent dans les ombres jusqu'à la limite du dôme. Harry fait de son mieux pour donner un moment privé à Ariana et Albert, échangeant quelque mots avec Poppy.

 

\- J'aurais aimé avoir leur consentement, soupire-t-elle. Grindewald n'a jamais tenté de transformer une personne en secret. Un lieu, un objet, oui, mais _quelqu'un_? Les répercussions pourraient être... ils pourraient en souffrir.

 

Harry aimerait la rassurer mais lui-même se prépare à un désastre.

 

Il se prépare à, s'il le faut, saisir les corps des Flamels et les ramener ainsi à leur neveu.

 

Parfois il se dégoûte un peu. Ou il dégoûte possiblement Ariana, ce qui est pire.

 

\- Jamais, assure-t-elle. Et c'est moi qui laisse mon frère derrière.

 

Ou il la laisse partir sans lui. Il y a toujours plusieurs vérités.

 

Il prend une minute pour réviser l'enchantement, pour centrer sa magie. Ensuite il confie de nouveau sa baguette à Albert. Ariana a complètement confiance en lui et il laisse la certitude l'envahir.

 

\- Nous sommes prêts.

 

…

 

James est terrifié.

 

Il ajuste son uniforme en place. Toutes ses armes sont présentes et tous ses talismans sont au bon endroit. Sirius est à sa gauche. Il... n'y a aucune bonne raison pour justifier les débattements frénétiques de son cœur, la sueur sur ses paumes, la tension dans sa mâchoire. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils ont une alerte, qu'ils se préparent pour une bataille sans savoir où ils vont ou qui ils vont combattre. La rumeur qu'ils ont trouvé et vont cibler le manoir de Voldemort est alarmante, certes, mais ce n'est probablement qu'une rumeur. L'endroit est incartable, protégé. Et il n'y a une chance que très minime que... que...

 

\- J'ai oublié quelque chose, murmure Sirius.

 

Patmol a toujours été le meilleur occlumens de leur groupe, legilimens aussi. James lui fait signe et ouvre grand les yeux, le laisse fouiller sa tête. Un instant plus tard il a la nausée et son meilleur ami grimace.

 

\- Tu as oublié quelque chose aussi. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de quoi.

\- Rebelles ou Royautés?

\- Impossible a dire.

 

L'attaque pourrait venir de n'importe où.

 

Quelqu'un leur a enlever une partie de leurs souvenirs. Peut être une petite pièce, un détail. Il espère... mais ce n'est pas l'impression qu'il a. Il y a un vide en lui, une blessure béante et terrifiante.

 

Ils vont partir au combat dans quelques minutes ou dans quelques heures et il doit attendre ici ses ordres, les Porte-au-loin. Il ne peut pas demander à Hermione si-

 

Pourquoi veut-il parler à la secrétaire de Arthur Weasley?

 

Elle... elle est une mangemort. Il craint peut être qu'elle se fasse blesser ou capturer? Il-

 

\- Quelqu'un, décide Sirius à côté de lui. Nous avons oublié quelqu'un, on nous a fait oublié quelqu'un.

 

La bouche sèche il hoche la tête. Oui, ça sonne vrai. Il lui manque quelqu'un. Mais qui? Un ami? Un collègue? Un ennemi?

 

\- Hey, on dirait qu'il se passe quelque chose, avertit Alice, se glissant a côté d'eux.

 

Elle indique le balcon au dessus de la salle d'assemblée et ils se tournent pour mieux voir. Les deux Rois-Sorciers sont en conférence, Dumbledore une main contre sa tempe, Grindewald les sourcils froncé. Soit ils viennent de voler une partie de leur souvenirs et la malédiction leur a donné une migraine soit... soit ils ont été attaqués par le même sortilège d'oubli qu'eux.

 

Quelqu'un capable d'altérer la mémoire de deux mages aussi puissants... personne d'autre que Voldemort ne lui vient en tête.

 

Il pense brusquement à Lily, à ses cheveux si vif, ses yeux si verts, son tempérament si passionné. Il pense à elle et quelque chose fait mal.

 

La terreur vient de là. Elle est logé entre son amour pour Lily et Voldemort et l'attaque qu'ils préparent. Ce qui ne fait aucun sens. Elle est déjà morte, rien ne peut l'atteindre, elle ne court aucun danger.

 

\- Ne tuez personne se soir, chuchote-t-il à Sirius, à Alice. Personne. Il nous manque une importante pièce d'information.

 

Ils hochent la tête, leur visages aussi plein de tension et d'anticipation que lui, puis ils se séparent pour passer le message et tenter de déterminer qui d'autre a été affecté.

 

Rien de bien ne les attend se soir, peu importe où ils vont ou qui ils attaquent.

 

…

 

Il laisse sa baguette a Albert.

 

C'est idiot. Il en a besoin et n'importe quoi pourrait les attendre de l'autre côté du dôme. Ils ont deux personnes âgées et endommagées sous leur charges.

 

Mais.

 

Mais Al reste derrière dans la prison qu'a pour lui construite son frère aîné et il ne peut le laisser sans défense. Un nœud d’inquiétude se dénoue en lui, Ariana respire plus facilement (même si elle ne respire pas du tout) et partir semble un peu moins une trahison.

 

Traverser le dôme est semblable a marcher au travers d'un mirage ou d'un épais brouillard. L'été disparaît, la température descend dramatiquement et sa respiration se transforme en nuages de fumée blanche. Pour lui c'est soulageant. Il a hâte de continuer son chemin, compléter sa mission, retourner parmi les sien.

 

Pour Poppy qui a passer les vingt dernières années enfermée dans une bulle, franchir la limite de cette existence la laisse un moment abasourdie. Elle frissonne, visage trop plein d'émotions pour qu'il puisse les déchiffrer, et resserre sa cape autour d'elle. Nicholas Flamel se penche, forme lentement une boule de neige et la donne à sa femme qui sourit vaguement.

 

Leur bracelets à tout les quatre tombent par terre, brisés.

 

\- Certains des habitants ont eu des enfants, murmure Poppy. Ils n'ont jamais eu froid, jamais vu de neige, jamais...

 

Sa voix se brise et Harry ferme un moment les yeux.

 

\- Pas pour toujours. S'échapper est le premier pas pour les sortir de là.

\- Et quel genre de monde trouveront-ils? Celui de Voldemort?

\- J'espère.

 

Elle n'est pas certaine que son maître est une meilleure option. Il comprend – le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut être terrifiant, et pas juste à travers de la propagande contre lui, contre eux. Mais Harry préfère le chaos qu'apportera son règne, préfère toutes les possibilités qu'il leur offrira que la cruel rigidité du régime actuel. Ce ne sera pas parfait mais ce sera mieux.

 

Il est prêt à tuer pour mieux. Prêt à mourir.

 

Autour d'eux les arbres s'agitent, bien qu'il n'y ait aucun vent. Une alarme a dû se déclencher. Ils n'ont plus de temps a perdre.

 

\- Tu as mentionné avoir un moyen de transplaner directement à Poudlard? Demande Poppy, encourageant les Flamels à former un cercle avec eux. C'est ce que Albertforth m'a assuré.

\- Une clé, confirme Harry. Mais je n'ai jamais tenter de transplaner en groupe.

\- Il y a une première fois a tout. Essayons de ne désartibuler personne, j'ai ma trousse mais sans magie...

 

Il devrait lui dire. Qu'il n'a jamais utilisé cette clé, qu'il ne sait pas si ça va fonctionner. Qu'une âme les a approché au village pour contribuer à leur plan, un ancien expert en antiquité qui a décelé l'épée dans son bras. Et bien qu'il croit l'homme – les morts ne peuvent lui mentir – il ne peut savoir si l'information de celui-ci est valide.

 

Il devrait lui dire mais il ne le fait pas.

 

À la place il dégaine son épée et ses trois compagnons le tiennent – même Ariana se presse contre lui. Le métal est agréable et tiède dans ses main, le poids solide et rassurant. L'épée brille un moment, la neige se reflétant dans la lame puis il ferme les yeux. Sa magie trouve Poppy et Nicolas et Perenelle, se réchauffe dans l'aura de l'épée de Godric, s'amplifie et prend forme et il envisionne sa destination, laisse ses instincts trouver un passage et tourne sa magie, tourne le talon, tourne ses compagnons-

 

Ils se font emporter quelques secondes à peine avant que les Aurors arrivent.

 

…

 

Lorsque Lily Evans avait douze ans un immense tremblement de terre avait secoué l’Europe, brisant Berlin en deux. Ce n'était pas, les journaux avait dit (avant d'être censurés) un désastre naturel qui en était la cause mais le dangereux Seigneur des Ténèbres.

 

La panique et les dommages causé par les tremblements avaient permis à plus d'un million de personnes de s'échapper vers (et d'atteindre) l’Australie.

 

Quelque chose s'était réveillé en elle, journal en main, tout son dortoir chuchotant autour d'elle. Un brasier dans son cœur, réchauffant tout son sang. De l'admiration si profonde, si pure qu'elle en avait été changée. De l'admiration qu'il l'avait convaincue de prendre la Marque et, plus tard, poussée à encourager son enfant à faire de même.

 

Dumbledore n'avait pas ressenti la moindre admiration devant les bâtisses effondrées, les corps enterrés vivant sous les décombres, les rues couvertes d'autant de poussière que de sang.

 

Il avait toutefois été... inspiré. De la magie à une telle échelle semblait venue tout droit du lointain passé, de légendes. Inélégante, brutale mais... il pouvait peut être faire mieux.

 

Des années de recherches et une génération plus tard et il se tient maintenant devant ses meilleurs soldats, meilleurs aurors. Et il se prépare à faire bien plus incroyable que faire trembler un continent.

 

Gellert donne le discours aujourd'hui, les pensées d'Albus trop confuse. Il sait avoir oublié quelque chose, quelqu'un. Il sait que les alarmes de Godric's Hollow ont sonné mais il ne sait pas pourquoi – personne n'est entré ou sorti du dôme. Une grande partie de lui veut s'y rendre immédiatement, aller confronter Albert qui sait assurément ce qui c'est passé, qui est sans doute la source du problème mais-

 

Mais Voldemort, cet homme dérangé, a la Pierre Philosophale et ils ne peuvent lui permettre de l'utiliser. Pourquoi il ne l'a pas encore fait est un mystère.

 

Non. Il va écraser cette rébellion, ce persistant et dangereux problème une bonne fois pour toute. Libérer leur Royaume de l'incertitude causée par les Mangemorts. Ensuite il questionnera son frère et... et revisitera sa conversation avec Ariana.

 

La main de Gellert prend la sienne, leurs troupes les saluent et ils activent tous leur Porte-au-loin.

 

…

 

Il perd trois orteils.

 

Ils arrivent directement dans la Chambre des Secrets, pendant la célébration de Yule, et toute les chansons cessent brusquement, l'orchestre de fortune s'arrête avec une fausse note stridente et quelqu'un crie. Poppy, pâle, vomit sur le côté avant de se dépêcher d'aller vérifier que les Flamels sont là au complet – et ils le sont, détendus et légèrement curieux de leur nouvel environnement, ce qui est excellent.

 

Au début, il l'avoue, il croit avoir perdu la moitié de son pied. La douleur lui donne la nausée, une intense brûlure, une sensation vertigineuse de perdre la moitié de son sang, d'être une rivière de lave se déversant dans sa botte, de-

 

Il tombe plus qu'il ne s’assoit, pose maladroitement l'épée à côté de lui et saisit les lacets de ses bottes.

 

Ensuite il hésite. Parce que ce qui va suivre va sans le moindre doute faire encore plus mal. Et il n'est pas certain de pouvoir endurer plus. Ce qui est ridicule. Rien n'est pire que l'endoloris de son maître. Mais. Mais il est assez certain qu'il manque quelque chose.

 

Les gens s'agitent autour d'eux, certains on des armes à la main, certain sont partis se cacher. On appelle Rubeus, un chien aboie et- et quelqu'un l'approche. S'agenouille à ses côtés. Un petit être revêtu d'une taie d'oreiller et de chaussettes.

 

\- Ne bougez pas, Monsieur Sorcier, Dobby va aider.

 

Il tourne la tête vers Poppy mais celle-ci est coincée entre le demi-géant et les Flamel. Alors il respire lentement, fait de son mieux pour maîtriser les battements frénétiques de son cœur et accepte l'aide de l'elfe.

 

Celui-ci fait disparaître sa botte et sa chaussette trempée, révélant son pied couvert de sang. Quelqu'un amène une trousse de premier soin et il se concentre sur la présence d'Ariana pendant qu'on nettoie, scelle et bandage sa blessure.

 

Les morceaux qu'on perd lors d'une désartibulation ne peuvent être remplacer. Il ne se rappelle plus pourquoi. Mais ce qui est perdu est perdu, pour toujours. Ron, par exemple, n'a jamais pu faire repousser la moitié du sourcil perdu lorsqu'il apprenait a transplaner. Malgré toute les recherches de Hermione a ce sujet.

 

Heureusement il n'a perdu que trois orteils. Pas son pied, pas ses passagers.

 

Alors il refoule ses larmes et refuse de penser a George et quelle réaction il aura et ce que son père dira et _le morceau qui lui manque_ -

 

Il se relève aussi vite qu'il le peut, effrayé qu'il n'y arrivera jamais sinon et remercie distraitement, maladroitement Dobby, ses émotions une tornade qu'il repousse difficilement.

 

La mission. Il doit la complété. Et ensuite rentrer chez lui et laisser Hermione le sermonner et le réconforter et- Et la mission. En premier.

 

\- Elle ne saura pas qui tu es, lui rappelle Ariana

 

Parce qu'il a été effacé, est caché, oublié, son existence éradiquée- Non. Ça n'aide pas.

 

Quelqu'un attrape son coude et quelqu'un lui rend l'épée et on l'aide à marcher jusqu'à Poppy, ce pourquoi il est très reconnaissant et, à son expression, elle aussi.

 

\- Ce jeune homme va pouvoir tout expliquer, assure-t-elle, son ton autoritaire. Restez calme!

\- Tout expliquer? Bien, parce que j'en ai des questions! Qui êtes-vous et comment êtes vous ici et pourquoi?

 

L'épée revient dans son bras et sa présence dans la moelle de ses os lui donne la force de se tenir droit et rencontrer le regard mécontent du demi-géant.

 

\- Je suis un Mangemort et je viens complété le Serment qu'a juré l'un de nous. Comme promis par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, voici votre arrière-grande-tante, Perenelle Flamel née Hagrid et son mari, l’alchimiste Nicolas Flamel.

 

Il éprouve une étrange sensation en partageant le secret. Les mots sont lourds sur sa langue et pourtant il se sent allégé, son cœur moins serré.

 

Rubeus cligne des paupières, regarde le couple, frotte ses yeux, fronce les sourcils et... et un large, large sourire étire lentement ses lèvres. Ses mains tremblent quand il les tends vers ses ancêtres.

 

Il ne peut voir l'expression de Perenelle lorsque l'homme la prend dans ses bras, riant et pleurant, mais Nicolas porte une main a son cœur et saisit le bras de Harry.

 

\- Ma femme? Murmure-t-il prudemment, incertain. Perenelle.

 

Poppy émet un son plein de panique et d'espoir et étrangement Harry reprend l'emprise sur ses émotions, arrive à trouver une parcelle de contrôle et de calme.

 

Et il répète son nom au vieil alchimiste, encore et encore, et à sa femme aussi et le secret est encore précieusement logé dans son âme, lourd et léger, mais il est également donné et partagé et solidifié.

 

C'est la meilleure réunion à laquelle il a jamais participé. Même si personne d'autre que Poppy ne connaît son nom.

 

…

 

Le temps s'arrête.

 

Ils sont tous assemblés en rang dans la salle de bal, en uniformes, un genou a terre en déférence à leur maître.

 

Bella n'a jamais été aussi fière.

 

Pas lorsqu'elle a obtenu sa Marque, pas lorsque son neveu est né, pas lorsqu'elle a été choisie par leur Seigneur pour le servir directement et parler en son nom.

 

Sentir sa magie se dénouée, savoir le Serment complété... être capable d'être ici, à la droite de Voldemort et le voir devenir immortel... Elle pourrait mourir immédiatement et se considérerait satisfaite. Simultanément elle n'a jamais tant voulu vivre. Vivre et voir ce qu'il va accomplir, vivre et le voir victorieux. Pour l'éternité.

 

Elle le regarde compléter le rituel, cœur battant, échangeant de temps à autre des regards plein de joie avec Rodolphus. Lorsqu'il amène la pierre à ses lèvres elle sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux, retient sa respiration et-

 

Le temps s'arrête.

 

Ou, plus exactement, elle ne peut plus bougé, plus respirer, plus parler. Leur Maître est lui aussi immobile. La goutte de sang qui s'est échappée de la pierre est suspendue dans les airs, entre sa main et le sol.

 

Elle se demande si c'est un effet secondaire du rituel. Personne, après tout, n'a jamais tenté de dévorer la Pierre Philosophale. Nicholas Flamel en avait soutirer un élixir pour parvenir à préserver à la fois sa femme et lui.

 

Et la Pierre n'en est même pas une.

 

Ce que Flamel a fait est sauver les hardes de Licornes d'Écosse. Ce qu'il a reçu en cadeau est le cœur de leur Roi. La vie éternelle si donnée de plein gré. Elle a lu toutes les informations rassemblé sur le sujet, était présente lorsque Voldemort a préparé les étapes du rituel. Il n'y a jamais eu mention de problème temporel. Est-ce que le cœur le rejette?

 

Il y a un bruit, distant, hors des portes. Puis un plus proche. Une lumière brille, différentes couleurs illuminant les fenêtres et elle veut bouger, veut vérifier ce qui ce passe et s'assurer que rien ne dérange son Maître.

 

Puis la porte s'ouvre, est forcée ouverte, et l'armée entre.

 

Sa baguette ne vient pas a elle. Pas lorsqu'ils commencent a tué les mangemorts encore agenouillés, pas quand ils essaient de leur arracher leur masques, pas lorsque lentement mais sûrement ils s'approchent d'eux, tuant systématiquement toutes leur troupes les plus loyales. Agenouillée en biais de Voldemort elle les voit tuer sa tante et son cousin et son ami d'enfance et sa belle-mère et- Tout le monde.

 

Et elle ne peut pas bouger. Pas respirer. Pas faire un son. Pas les défendre ou attaquer ou protester.

 

Et ils se rapprochent et elle essaye. Elle saisit sa magie et pousse contre cette force qui les tient tous immobiles, pousse contre le temps, tente de brûler ses invisibles liens, de libérer un doigt, une main.

 

Les usurpateurs entrent. Dans leur Manoir, leur grande salle. Comme si c'était chez eux. Grindewald marche sur les corps laissés par l'armée, Dumbledore évite leur sang comme s'il était sale. Ils s'avancent et elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour se relever. Ils s'avancent et approchent son Maître et elle n'a jamais eu aussi peur et elle ne peut pas tourner les yeux. Ne peux pas vérifier si Rodolphus ou Rabastan sont encore en vie. Sa Marque brûle et brûle et elle ne peut pas répondre.

 

Un cri de rage et de terreur est logé dans sa gorge lorsqu'un auror se place a côté d'elle, pose une baguette contre sa tempe. Et non. Elle ne peut pas mourir maintenant. Pas maintenant. Elle ne veut pas laisser sa famille ici, sans défense, avec leurs ennemis. Elle doit se battre. Elle doit bouger. Elle doit, elle doit-

 

\- Tom Marvolo Jedusor. Cette... rébellion, ces actes de violences et de terreur contre le Royaume ont assez duré. Par Décret Royal tout mangemorts et leurs associés recevront la peine immédiate de mort.

 

Dumbledore prend le cœur d'entre les doigts de Voldemort, le met dans une boite et le regarde avec une telle condescendance qu'elle n'a jamais éprouvé une telle haine envers quelqu'un. Elle veut arracher son visage et l’étouffer avec.

 

L'auror à côté d'elle hésite à lui faire mal. Elle le sait sans le voir, rien dans sa posture ou son visage ne transmet ses doutes mais elle s'est entraînée à trouver tout signe de faiblesse – dans ses alliés comme dans ses ennemis. Il a des cheveux noirs, des yeux bruns et pour un moment elle est confuse, voit quelqu'un de plus jeune avant de se rappeler de son nom. Potter. James Potter. Un... vague allié.

 

Grindewald lève sa baguette, continue son monologue. Ils sont déjà presque tous mort, elle- Il faut au moins qu'elle sauve leur Maître. Si pas son mari, si pas son frère, au moins leur maître. Elle- Potter ne l'a pas encore tuée. Il la laisserait voler sa baguette si nécessaire, elle le sait. Si elle pouvait juste bouger! Juste quelques centimètres! Juste parler, dire quelque chose, détourner l'attention!

 

Elle ne veut pas qu'il meurt. Elle ne veut pas vivre sans lui.

 

La baguette de Grindewald s'illumine. Il va le tuer d'une horrible, dramatique façon. Brutale et barbare, elle peut lire la magie. Faire exploser son cœur ou sa tête ou peut-être ses yeux en premier- Potter peut bouger, lui. S'il n'est pas un ennemi, s'il ne va pas tuer Bella alors le moins qu'il puisse faire est s'interposer. Agir. Faire ce qu'elle ne peut pas faire. C'est facile pour lui. Il n'est pas immobilisé. Il est libre de protester. Capable de faire quelque chose.

 

La Marque brûle et elle répond du mieux qu'elle peut. Envoie toute sses prières, toute sa magie dans le tatouage, dans ce lien entre elle et son maître et tout les mangemorts. Appelle à l'aide et envoie toute sa haine et toute sa dévotion et toutes ses forces et espère que son maître arrive à se libérer, qu'il sache qu'elle est encore là, vivante et loyale et il n'est pas seul, elle est là. Inutile et immobile et juste là! Elle est si près!

 

Le sortilège quitte la baguette, une lente lueur qui se dirige paresseusement vers son maître, un spectacle. Et son cœur est immobile lui aussi, ne bat pas, mais il fait mal, mal, mal.

 

Puis la main encore tendue de son maître s'ouvre, se tourne et se pose sur l'épaule de quelqu'un qui apparaît soudainement, comme s'il l'avait tiré du néant. Un garçon avec un masque blanc et des yeux vert derrière et qui-

 

reçoit le sort en plein cœur.

 

…

 

Le plan était assez simple. Une fois sa mission accomplie il resterait quelque minutes pour faire bonne impression (ils ont toujours besoin de nouvelles recrues) puis Poppy écrirait une douzaine de fois son identité pour qu'il puisse la partagéer rapidement avec sa famille et il repartirait. Chez lui. Avoir son identité effacée pouvait avoir des tonnes d'avantages auxquels ils songeraient en pyjama, avec un chocolat chaud et de la tarte. Et les plus grosses chaussettes possible.

 

Simple, hélas, est souvent impossible.

 

La célébration de Yule prend une ampleur presque inquiétante, tout le monde insiste qu'il reste, une harpie très, très saoule veut lui faire goûter des ongles fraîchement coupés et un trio d'êtres de l'eau chante ce qu'il pense être un hymne. La meilleur partie est le buffet mais il est assis trop loin que pour en profiter.

 

Il est occupé à essayer de convaincre un chat qui le regarde d'un air très sévère – une animagus? - qu'il a grandement besoin qu'on lui prête une baguette lorsqu'il s'arrête.

 

Un choc électrique parcourt sa colonne vertébrale, remonte dans sa tête et brûle son visage, ses yeux, sa joue.

 

Voldemort l'appelle. Il appelle tout ses Mangemorts.

 

Et tant, tant de Mangemorts appellent à l'aide.

 

La toile qui les unis n'a pas été créée pour être agréable. Les messages sont toujours brefs et aux limites de douloureux. Cette fois... cette fois c'est appel de détresse après cris d'agonies. Sans direction, sans message clair. Des dizaines et dizaines de voix s'entremêlant et suppliant et rageant. Il doit tenir sa tête, certain qu'elle va exploser. Du sang coule de ses oreilles, des larmes de ses yeux. Ses doigts sont engourdis, ses lèvres mordues et son visage brûle.

 

Lorsque les voix commencent à s'éteindre, deux, trois, cinq à la fois il veut hurler à son tour. Il peut les sentir tenter d'activer les bombes et poisons cachés dans leur Marques, se suicider pour prendre la vie de leur ennemis avec eux. Il peut les sentir échouer et se faire tuer, incapables de se défendre. Pas tous – certain sont assommés il pense – mais tellement. Presque tous.

 

Il réalise être en train d'essayer de transplaner quand il se heurte pour la troisième fois aux barrières de Poudlard. La foule a créé un cercle autour de lui, la musique s'est tue et la chaise sur laquelle il était assis a exploser. Ariana hurle et bien qu'il est (de nouveau) le seul à l'entendre ils sursautent tous lorsque les murs de pierres craquent et s'effritent.

 

Il doit partir d'ici. Si pas pour sauver son ordre alors pour ne pas tuer ces gens.

 

Bella crie encore dans sa tête. Sa fureur une étoile dans la nuit. Haletant il s'y accroche, laisse l'épée sortir de son bras et réchauffer sa main trop froide. Quelqu'un s'exclame, dit quelque chose, mais il n'a aucun temps a perdre.

 

Il tourne sa magie, tourne son poignet et sa cheville et-

 

traverse les barrière de Poudlard pour se frapper à celles entourant le Manoir. Il tombe dans une des rues de Little Hangleton, roule sur les pavés et ne se coupe pas sur son épée seulement parce qu'elle est magique. Il reste une seconde par terre, le ciel tournant au dessus de lui, respiration coupée, neige dans le cou.

 

Une seconde et puis il serre les dents et se concentre et-

 

La magie de son maître l'envahit lorsqu'il appelle. Forte et brillante et implacable. Il sait soudainement que les Rois-Sorciers ont attaqué, formé un dôme autour du Manoir, arrêté le temps de tout les occupants. Prit la Pierre qui est un Cœur et s'apprêtent à voler la vie de leur Maître.

 

Ils ont tout perdu. Presque tout perdu. Les serviteurs les plus loyaux, le Manoir, l'immortalité.

 

Mais ils sont encore en vie. Pour quelques secondes seulement peut-être, mais en vie. Ils n'ont pas encore perdu. Refusent de mourir ainsi. De mourir point final.

 

Harry a une épée a la main, mais il répond à la terreur de son Maître et-

 

_Laissez moi être votre bouclier._

 

Le serpent sur sa joue siffle quelque chose, écailles sèches bougeant contre sa joue humide et la magie se saisit de lui, une main se pose sur son épaule. Il ne se rappelle pas avoir fermé les yeux mais lorsqu'il les ouvre il est dans la salle de bal, une lueur l'approche et-

 

Frappe son cœur.

 

Le brise et le déchire et il y a du sang explosant devant lui, de la douleur si forte qu'il la sent a peine.

 

Voldemort prend le contrôle de son corps, sa magie de l'électricité effritant ses os. Avant même que son sang ne puisse retomber son bras se lève et l'épée brille, frappe comme un serpent, impossible à éviter. La tête de Grindewald se détache de son corps, vole et-

 

Et ensuite il est mort et ne voit plus rien.

 

…

 

L’Entre-deux de la Mort

 

 

Tout est noir et le noir est troué de millions d'étoiles. Ariana et lui sont debouts sur de l'eau aussi solide que l'air et un feu blanc brûle devant eux. Il étire les doigts et sa main glisse dans la sienne.

 

Il est mort. Il le sait. Et pourtant son cœur fait encore mal.

 

\- Pas mort, pas encore, murmure la soudaine brise.

 

Une étoile qui semblait à l'autre bout de l'univers prend forme, se sépare en trois corbeaux blancs, perché sur une branche de nuit de l'autre côté des flammes.

 

Ariana se place devant lui, droite et brave, frêle et si forte.

 

\- Vous ne pouvez pas prendre Harry.

\- Je peux. Une âme m'est due, le corps auquel vous étiez attaché a été détruit.

 

Il sent encore la main de Voldemort sur son épaule. Sa magie dans ses veines.

 

Un des corbeaux agite les ailes, ses plumes brillantes comme de la neige sous le soleil, coupante comme de la glace.

 

\- L'un de vous est mort, vous devez décider lequel.

 

Il sait ce qu'elle va dire avant même qu'elle formule les mots et tire sur sa main pour la distraire.

 

\- Et l'autre? Qu'arrivera-t-il a l'autre?

 

Il y a pire que la mort. Bien pire. Il l'a vu, encore et encore.

 

\- L'autre deviendra mon Maître, répond la brise.

 

Les étoiles commencent a s'éteindre. Une par une, puis constellation après constellation, tout un univers perdant sa lumière, comme un corps perd son sang et il sait que le temps leur échappe, qu'ils n'auront pas le luxe de délibérer cette décision, d'hésiter.

 

\- Trois Reliques ont été rassemblées. Une vie a été sacrifiée de plein gré. Une famille réunie et maintenant il me faut un Maître.

 

Ariana et lui ferment les yeux et voient. Trois frères, trois reliques, trois familles venant d'une seule. Voldemort possédant la Cape, Harry la Pierre et Grindewald la Baguette. Les trois magies logées dans chacune de leur âmes et rassemblées pour le tuer.

 

Et Ariana. Ariana tuée elle aussi par le même homme et liée a lui, leur essence entremêlées.

 

_Pense a George,_ ordonne Ariana _. Ne le laisse pas t'attendre au Solstice. Pense a Ron et Hermione et ta famille, pense a toutes les vies que tu peux sauver. Voldemort et Bella et tout ce que vous devez reconstruire._

 

Il obéit et pense a eux. Si... s'il revient à lui, au moment où il est mort, il peut peut être tuer Albus aussi. Libérer le Royaume. Récupérer le cœur, aider à rebâtir leur société. Rappeler à tout ceux qu'il aime qui il est. Changer le futur. Comme il a toujours rêvé. Hermione pourrait trouver ses parents. On cesserait de fuir leur pays.

 

Et il veut. Il veut ce futur pour lequel il a tant travailler, tant sacrifié. Il en a rêvé toute sa vie.

 

Il regarde les corbeaux, prêts à emmener l'âme d'Ariana et tend le bras.

 

\- Harry-

\- Je suis un Mangemort. J'ai un Maître auquel j'ai juré mes services – je ne peux pas en devenir un.

 

Les oiseaux s'envolent et ne deviennent qu'un, un aigle plus noir que le néant qui se pose sur son bras, ses talons acéré caressant sa peau sans la brisée.

 

\- Mais toi... tu es libre. Et tu es morte depuis trop longtemps. C'est ton tour. Prend mon corps et fait ce que tu veux.

 

Elle veut sauver Albus et retrouver Albert, pas servir Voldemort. Il le sait. Et la laisser prendre sa place est peut être une trahison. Il espère que non. Il est honnêtement fidèle, veut sincèrement sa victoire.

 

Mais son service tire à sa fin et il est temps que sa sœur puisse prendre ses propres décisions. Suivre son cœur et pas le sien.

 

Le feu s'éteint lui aussi et Harry relâche la main d'Ariana lorsque les ailes de l'aigle commencent à battre.

 

\- Je vais prendre soin d'eux tous, promet-elle, des larmes dans sa voix, dans ses yeux. Tous ceux que tu aimes. Et tout les autres aussi.

 

Il a un moment de pure panique, de pure terreur. Mais juste un moment. Ensuite il reprend le dessus et lui sourit et-

 

L'univers s'écroule et pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, ils sont séparés.

 

…

 

Ariana, 1899

 

 

Petite elle avait sauté dans un lac dont l'eau était glacée. Revenir à la vie est un peu comme ça, mais l'inverse. C'est redécouvrir les couleurs et la chaleur de l'été, les odeurs. C'est respirer et réaliser que ses poumons sont déjà pleins. C'est réaliser qu'on est solide et visible et sentir la magie se déchaîner autour d'elle. C'est la texture de sa robe sous sa main et la sueur sur son front et des souliers autour de ses pieds.

 

C'est tout ça et un millions d'autre détails qui la frappent précipitamment, en un instant.

 

C'est Harry qui n'est pas là. Un vide à sa droite, une vie manquante.

 

C'est Albus et Albert et Gellert autour d'elle, dans un salon détruit et la lumière de l'Avada s'éclipsant sans prendre son âme.

 

C'est beaucoup. D'être en vie et dans son propre corps, dans son ancienne époque. Alors elle expire l'oxygène qui l'étouffe, se rappelle le contrôle de Harry, sa détermination et saisit sa magie, l'appelle à elle et la garde dans son corps, brûlante. Elles vont devoir s'apprivoiser l'une l'autre, devenir une seule entité, apprendre ce qui devrait être naturel.

 

Parce qu'elle a une mission. Une promesse a tenir.

 

Un nouveau futur a créer.

 

Avec une pensée une bague adorne son doigt, une cape repose sur ses épaules et une baguette de sureau est dans sa main. Elle trouve même un sourire lorsqu'ils la regardent bouche-bée.

 

Elle leur réserve bien d'autres surprises.

 

…

 

King's Cross - 1991

 

 

L'air de Londres est presque aussi pur que celui de Loutry Ste-Chaspoule. C'est une légère surprise – les filtres anti-pollution sont récents et il se rappelle lorsqu'il accompagnait Charlie et Bill au train, l'odeur d'essence et de charbon lui donnait la nausée.

 

Contrairement à la qualité de l'air les affiches promouvant la coopération entre moldus et magie sont vieilles, les dessins passés de mode. Il pourrait faire mieux – a plein d'idées plus amusantes, plus accrocheuses, moins... ennuyantes. Ce qu'il faut au Comités de Collaborations c'est une bonne dose d'humour. Fred et lui devrait écrire directement aux Directeurs et se faire engagés. A Albus Dumbledore peut être. Grindewald est... intimidant.

 

Le train siffle, de la fumée blanche et épaisse s'envole rapidement dans le ciel et forme des nuages de toutes formes et ils arrêtent de se moquer de Percy pour rapidement réconforter Ginny.

 

Ron a disparu, probablement déjà dans un compartiment avec son amie née-modlue, et ils se dépêchent de monter dans le train – juste à temps, les roues ont commencé à tourner et lorsqu'ils referment la porte la station est déjà en train de disparaître.

 

Lee a promis d'amener une tarentule moldue et de la leur montrer et ils le cherchent un moment, essayant de ne pas se laisser distraire par toutes les retrouvailles – positives et négatives – du début d'année. Pauvre Fred se fait accoster par Angelina qui a une opinion très... forte sur la photo qu'elle a vue de Katie et lui et il s'éclipse avant d'être mêlé à tout ça. Parfois il vaut mieux laisser son jumeau se débrouiller tout seul-

 

Une main sort des portes d'un compartiment – sans les ouvrir – attrape son bras et le tire à l'intérieur. Il n'a même pas le temps de crier.

 

\- George.

 

Un garçon au cheveux noir et aux yeux vert est à l'intérieur.

 

\- C'est moi. Et tu es...?

 

Il pense à dégager son bras, à appeler Fred, mais... il n'est pas en danger. Du moins, il ne pense pas. Le garçon a l'air d'un première année et assez inoffensif.

 

\- Harry Potter. J'ai... quelque chose pour toi.

\- Quoi?

 

Il s'est moqué de suffisamment de gens que pour être sur ses gardes à l'idée d'un cadeau mais le garçon sourit et- c'est familier. Ce sourire, cette expression, ce regard. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais- ça l'est. Familier et réconfortant.

 

Il l'a vu avant.

 

\- Tu étais dans la Gazette.

 

Il se rappelle vaguement d'une photo de la Directrice de Poudlard et du garçon mais il a complètement oublié de quoi l'article parlait.

 

\- Ariana et moi sont de vieux amis. C'est comme ça que j'ai pu récupéré ceci.

 

Et, sans avertissement, une épée sort de son bras. Coupante et brillante et adornée d'un énorme rubis. Le garçon, Harry, prend sa main et la pose sur le pommeau et il se fait brûler, retire presque sa main. Presque, parce que juste avant qu'il ne se dégage la lame se couvre de rouge et un nom éclaire la cabine. Un nom familier dont il porte le symbole sur son uniforme.

 

\- Gryffondor? Que-

 

Il tient l'épée et ne sait absolument pas quoi faire avec ou pourquoi on lui donnerait ce qui devrait clairement être dans un musée ou quelque chose.

 

Il est si confus, en fait, qu'il oublie de s'offusquer lorsque le garçon se met sur la pointe des pieds et presse ses lèvres sur sa joue.

 

\- Joyeux Noël George. Désolé pour le retard.

 

Ça ne fait pas la moindre parcelle de sens.

 

Mais la logique n'est qu'une limite qui ne l'a jamais intéressé.

 

Alors il prétend qu'il a l'habitude de recevoir d'étranges et mythiques cadeaux de la part d'inconnus, fait tournoyer l'épée dans sa main et sourit lorsqu'il arrive à ne pas la faire tomber. Puis il rassemble son courage, ignore son cœur battant et embrasse la joue du garçon à son tour.

 

\- Joyeux Noël Harry Potter.

 

Le rire ravi qu'il obtient est étrangement satisfaisant.

 

…

 

 


End file.
